Proposta de Amor
by Ka-Angel-s
Summary: Neji e Tenten são totalmente inimigos declarados, mais em um fim de semana muda tudo, quando Neji decide fazer uma proposta indecorosa, será que irá dar certo? Afinal o que um homem como ele viu em Tenten uma pessoa totalmente "errada" para ele! Completa
1. Faíscas

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Proposta de Amor.**

**Capitulo 1 ****_Faíscas _**

Tenten andava despreocupada pela sala do espaçoso apartamento de sua melhor amiga Hinata, usava uma saia até os pés de cores berrantes de um tecido leve e fino que se não fosse pelas cores berrantes iria dar para ver sua roupa intima, usava também uma blusa que mais parecia um saco com três buracos, Tenten não escondia que era um tanto excêntrica nas suas roupas, às vezes se vestia como hippie fazia coisas de hippie, a única diferencia que Tenten tinha um lugar fixo para morar, mesmo que às vezes passava uns meses viajando junto com uns amigos de estado à costumava chamá-la de "cigana" devido ao fato de muitas vezes antes de se instalar em Konoha vivia se mudando. Na cozinha preparou o chá natural e voltou para o quarto onde sua afilhada estava, Yumi era filha de Hinata que quis Tenten como madrinha de sua filha.

_O que é isso tia? _- perguntou a criança de seis anos assim que a morena entrou no quarto.

_Chá natural da Índia quer? _- a garotinha fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça negando o chá.

Yumi era uma versão miniatura de Hinata tirando apenas os cabelos, que de Yumi eram compridos e da mãe estavam curtos. Mas seus olhos eram iguais, a linha do rosto até o modo de falar era igual, Tenten ficava encantada de ver a semelhança entre mãe e filha, quem não conhecesse pensaria que Hinata era a irmã gêmea de Yumi.

_O que ta desenhando? _- perguntou a morena se sentando ao lado da garota que pintava uma folha sem parar.

_Minha casa dos sonhos. _- falou a garotinha sorrindo.

_Pensei que gostasse daqui. _- falou a morena bebendo um pouco do seu chá.

_Gosto mas aqui não da para ter o que eu quero. _- explicou a garota encarando a madrinha.

_E o que seria? _- sorriu vendo a hesitação da menina.

_Mamãe disse que não posso ter um cachorrinho, mas...eu queria ter um, sabe para poder passear com ele. _- confessou a garotinha.

Hinata apesar de morar em um apartamento grande e luxuoso não era bem na vida financeira, Tenten sabia que aquele apartamento foi dado pelo pai da amiga que não concordava com o modo de vida da amiga. Hinata perdeu a mãe no parto da sua irmã, seu pai então se tornou um homem fechado, cuidava da filhas com mão de ferro, então Hinata se libertou e passou a viver sua própria vida o que era um grande problema para Sr. Hyuuga.

_Tia mamãe vai demorar muito para chegar? _- perguntou a garota tirando Tenten de seus pensamentos.

_Daqui dois dias, ela teve que viajar. _- respondeu a morena se levantando - _Acho que ta na hora de crianças irem dormi não?_

_Mas já? _- resmungou a menina se levantando também.

_Sim, sim, agora escovar os dentes para dormi. _- sorriu com a careta da menina.

Depois de colocar Yumi para dormi Tenten voltou para sala para seu pequeno trabalho, fazia jóias para vender no mercado Livre de Konoha, era assim que tirava o dinheiro para sobreviver tinha uma pequena barraca no mercado e lá vendia jóias e roupas. Se sentou no chão á mesa de centro da sala da amiga e ligou a TV, enquanto passava um programa qualquer ela fazia seu trabalho manual.

Neji Hyuuga terminava de assinar os últimos papeis da empresa Hyuuga Cosmético já era dez da noite, usava camiseta social e a calça social sua gravata estava frouxa assim que olhou para a porta um jovem rapaz de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes entrou trazendo mais alguns papeis.

_Isso não acaba nunca? _- perguntou irritado o ruivo entregando os papeis. - _pensei que iria embora cedo hoje._

_Lamento Gaara que tenha que ficar mais que os outros, acontece que estamos em plena fusão com uma importante empresa, então precisamos trabalhar em dobro. _- respondeu o moreno sem olhar para o ruivo.

_Certo, tem mais papeis que precisa de sua assinatura? _- perguntou procurando não mostrar sua irritação.

_Não, está dispensado. _- assim que o ruivo saiu da sala o telefone tocou. - _Alô?_

**_Neji aqui é o Hiashi. _**- respondeu a voz do telefone, Neji de longe já sabia quem seria. - **_Preciso de sua ajuda._**

_Em que tio? Aconteceu alguma coisa? _- perguntou enquanto guardava os papeis na gaveta.

**_Estou ligando sem parar para Hinata e ela não atende, eu sei que ela está escondendo algo de mim! E sabe sobre nosso trato não? _**- lembrou o homem.

_Sim tio, vou dar uma passada lá na casa dela para saber como estão as coisas. _- prometeu o moreno.

Neji depois de terminar de guardar todos os papeis saiu do escritório em direção a garagem, apensar de estar cansado ainda tinha disposição de sair. Quando sua prima Hinata ficará grávida havia prometido ao tio que ajudaria sempre, mesmo que ela rejeitasse sua ajuda, o que sempre fazia. Sabia que a prima tinha um orgulho e um temperamento difícil se recusava a qualquer custo a ter qualquer ajuda vinda da família, porém ele conseguiu fazer com que a prima aceitasse sua ajuda, pelo menos um pouco.

No seu carro dirigiu para onde ficava o apartamento da prima, durante o caminho tentava ligar para ela, mas só chamava começou a ficar preocupado, estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio e foi entrando.

_Boa noite Sr. Hyuuga. _- cumprimentou o porteiro.

_Boa noite Steven, sabe se minha prima está? _- perguntou enquanto esperava o elevador.

_Não sei dizer Sr. Mas não á vi esses dias. _- informou o porteiro antes do elevador chegar.

Neji apertou o botão do andar a prima e esperou impaciente sabia que Hinata era doida o suficiente para lagar tudo e se mandar para sempre, quando o elevador parou no andar do apartamento saiu quase que correndo e tocou a campainha duas vezes seguida. Odiava em pensar que a prima ainda tinha receio de que ele estava apenas seguindo ordens do tio, o que em partes era, mas na verdade gostava da prima, ela tinha tudo o que ele mesmo não tinha coragem de dizer "não" á família.

_Já vai. _- respondeu uma voz diferente da prima, Neji temeu em pensar de quem era.

_Oh diga que não é..._- antes de terminar a porta se abriu Tenten apareceu. - _a louca da amiga de Hinata._

_Oh se não é o Sr. Certinho. _- falou a morena depois de ouvir ele falar.

Neji conheceu Tenten em um protesto que a morena junto com seus amigos "hippies" fizeram em frente a empresa de cosmético dele, com cartazes e alto-falante falando "_Diga não ao uso de animais em testes de produto de beleza" _, o que lhe rendeu uma baita dor de cabeça e muitos milhões perdidos.

_O que faz aqui? Cadê minha prima? _- falou entrando no apartamento sem esperar se convidado.

_Hei! _- exclamou Tenten fechando a porta e se virando para ele. - _quem você pensa que é para entrar assim no apartamento dos outros!_

_Sou o primo de Hinata, o que faz aqui? Cadê ela? _- perguntou olhando em volta e notou a bagunça que estava o apartamento. - _E o que aconteceu aqui?_

_Err...eu já ia arruma Ok? _- falou a morena indo pegar umas roupas jogadas no chão.

_Será que da para responde minha pergunta? _- perguntou irritado enquanto a morena recolhia as roupas do chão.

_Qual delas? Porque desde que chegou já fez milhões de perguntas! _- respondeu a morena irritada olhando para ele.

_Onde está Hinata? E Yumi? _- ao terminar de falar a porta do quarto se abriu e a garotinha de cabelos negros saiu correndo ao encontro do moreno.

_Titio Neji! _- pulou no moreno que abaixou-se e abraçou a garota. - _veio me visitar?_

_Oi querida sim...não era para estar dormindo há essa hora? _- perguntou olhando para a morena que estava de pé olhando a cena.

_Isso que queria saber, Yumi não disse que era hora de dormi? _- perguntou a morena olhando para a pequena.

_Estava dormindo quando ouvir a campainha, pensei que era a mamãe, então ouvir a voz do tio Neji e me levantei. _- respondeu a garota, Neji ao ouvir sobre a prima olhou para a morena.

_Hinata não está aqui? Onde ela foi? _- Tenten abriu a boca para responder, mas foi Yumi que respondeu.

_Ela foi viajar não sei para onde, mas tia Tenten falou que daqui dois dias ela está de volta, mas pensei que ela havia chegado hoje para fazer uma surpresa para mim. _- respondeu a garota sorrindo. - _Tio vem ver meus desenhos._

Neji foi para o quarto onde a sobrinha puxava ele enquanto Tenten terminava de recolher as roupas jogadas pela casa. Depois de ver os desenhos da sobrinha conversaram um pouco até ver a pequena bocejar.

_Hora de dormi querida..._- falou ele pegando ela e levando até a cama. - _durma um pouquinho ta bem?_

_Uhum...tio você vai ficar aqui hoje?_ - perguntou sonolenta a menina. - _tia Tenten ta cuidando de mim, mas acho que amanhã ela vai ter que trabalhar..._

_Shiii dorme querida, eu e sua "tia" vai conversar ta bem? _- a garota concordou e fechou os olhos, não demorou muito para adormecer.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto fechando a porta teria uma conversa seria com a "tia" Tenten e preferia que Yumi não ouvisse. Neji não gostava de Tenten ou pelo menos não gostava da influência que ela tinha em sua prima e agora a sobrinha. Hinata fazia faculdade de letras quando conheceu Tenten e então a morena tinha dado um conselho a prima, que desse um tempo na faculdade e vivesse a vida, e foi isso que Hinata fez, trancou a faculdade e passou a viver a vida e nessas aventuras ficou grávida de Yumi, e o que pior o pai era um completo cafajeste e a abandonou quando soube que estava grávida, e o que ainda deixava Neji irritado era que Tenten que havia apresentado os dois.

Tenten fazia o chá natural na cozinha do apartamento de Hinata enquanto o primo da amiga conversava com a sobrinha, sabia que depois da conversa dos dois ele iria vim com tudo, iria questionar, iria irritá-la. Tenten não gostava dele por muitos motivos, mas o mais importante era por que ele também não gostava dela, sempre que os dois se encontravam saia faísca, era isso que Hinata falava depois de um desses encontros. Neji era primo de Hinata e achava que tinha direito de mandar e se meter na vida da prima junto com o pai dela, Hinata havia há muito tempo falado que os dois faziam de tudo para que ela retornasse para a casa e vivesse sobre as asas do pai, o que Hinata sempre recusava.

Suspirou quando se lembrou de outros motivos da pequena rixa entre eles, Tenten havia feitos alguns protestos contra a empresa dele, por usar os animais como cobaia para seus testes de produtos, mesmo que isso não tenha sido confirmado, mas Tenten era defensora dos animas, de tudo que era natural e além de mais odiava essas coisas sobre moda e beleza, fazia apenas milhares de mulheres lindas do próprio jeito a se sujeitar-se em cirurgias e produtos que fazia mal para si próprio e para meio ambiente só para ter o que eles diziam "beleza verdadeira".

_Acho que podemos conversar agora. _- falou Neji entrando na cozinha.

_Chá ou café? _- perguntou a morena ignorando a cara azeda dele quando ofereceu o chá.

_Café. _- Tenten não bebia café, porém sabia fazer, claro com a cafeteira quem não saberia.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
Como vão? Bem decidir já postar o primeiro cap dessa finc, fazia tempo que estava no pc mais tinha as outras para terminar ^^  
É uma finc totalmente Neji e Tenten, minha primeira deles ^~ então fãs desse casal não me matem se não gostarem ok ^^  
Bem é isso até o proximo ^^**_

**_Reviews Go!_**


	2. Trégua

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Proposta de Amor.**

**Capitulo 2 ****_Trégua _**

Tenten colocou a xícara de porcelana que havia comprado para Hinata no mês passado, tinha uns desenhos de índios e flores exóticas, a xícara seria normal se não fosse pelo fato dos Índios estarem completamente nus. Neji pegou a xícara e olhou incrédulo para ela, Tenten apenas sorriu e se sentou na cadeira junto a mesa que havia na cozinha, ele fez o mesmo.

_Onde ela foi? _- perguntou ele sem beber o café.

_Foi viajar há negócios. _- respondeu a morena calma dando um gole no chá.

_A negócios? Será que pode responde com uma resposta direta? _- falou ele irritado.

_Sim, claro, por não faz então uma pergunta direta? _- rebateu ela ainda calma, ele a encarou.

_Mas direta que "onde ela ta?" acho impossível. _- respondeu ele agora dando um gole na bebida, mas se arrependeu, pois estava amargo ao extremo. - _que porcaria é essa? _

_É o café. _- falou ela escondendo um sorriso.

_Sabe que você é louca não sabe! _- falou ele se levantando indo pegar o açucara.

_Por favor sem elogios, se que conversar civilizado estou a disposição, mas se começar a me ofender terei que pedir para sair. _- respondeu ela controlando a voz para não sair raivosa.

_Ok. _- falou ele voltando a se sentar e colocar o açúcar no café. - _onde ela foi? E por que não avisou á mim?_

_Acho que Hinata já é bem grandinha para fazer as coisas sem precisar informar a ninguém. _- respondeu a morena encarando-o.

_E deixou Yumi com você! Que grande decisão ela teve. _- falou ele agora bebendo com gosto o café.

_O que há de errado ela está comigo? Não sou nenhuma psicopata, eu sou a madrinha dela. _- falou agora irritada.

_Nem vou responder sua pergunta, porque sabe muito bem que há tudo errado com você. _- rebateu ele.

_Olha só por que eu sou zen, gosto de umas manifestações, não quer dizer que vou sair correndo com Yumi no colo e a fazer participar de alguma. _- ele riu zombeteiro.

_Você nem ouse fazer isso. _- falou ele.

_Olha esse papo não está levando á lugar algum, sei que não vai com minha cara, e fique você sabendo que também não vou com a sua, então estamos quites. Agora se você der licença eu preciso trabalhar nas bijuterias para ganhar meu ganha pão. _- falou ela se levantando e indo para sala.

_Escuta acha que vou deixar assim? _- respondeu ele a seguindo, ela abriu a porta e esperou.

_Boa noite. _- falou ela seria, ele não iria ceder mais não podia continuar com aquela briguinha besta, olhou para ela e respirou fundo.

_Olha vamos conversar serio tudo bem? _- ela não respondeu apenas continuava com a porta aberta esperando ele sair. - _Yumi disse que amanhã você vai trabalhar _- agora ela o encarou.

_E daí? Isso é pecado? _- respondeu ela, ele riu baixinho.

_Onde vai deixar Yumi? Amanhã é sábado a escola não abre. _- ele esperou a resposta.

_Ela vai ficar comigo na barraca, lá é seguro, tem policia e muitos conhecidos... _- respondeu ela calmamente.

_Ela vai ficar com você o dia todo? Sozinha enquanto você trabalha...por que não fazemos um acordo. _- falou ele agora serio.

_Que tipo de acordo? _- perguntou ela sem mostrar interesse.

_Eu fico com ela o dia enquanto você trabalha, e depois eu a trago de volta. _- falou ele, a morena fez uma cara de desconfiada. - _Hinata deixa Yumi ficar comigo um dia por semana, é o dia da Yumi e o tio._

_Achei que estava ocupado de mais com sua empresa, Hinata me disse que ultimamente você nem telefonou para ela. _- revelou a morena, Neji se sentiu culpado, era verdade havia se esquecido da prima esse mês.

_Agora estou livre. _- respondeu ele por fim. - _então o que me diz?_

_Não sei, não é à mim que tem que perguntar, tem que ver se Yumi quer ficar com você e se Hinata vai deixar, pois Yumi está sobre meus cuidados. _- falou ela ainda desconfiada.

_Yumi iria adorar ficar comigo._ - insistiu ele.

_Irei pensar, amanhã veremos o que vou fazer. _- respondeu por fim, ele não insistiu mais.

_Certo... então amanhã passo no mercado lá para saber sua resposta. _- respondeu ele saindo do apartamento se virou para a morena mais a porta logo se fechou na sua cara.

_Babaca. _- falou Tenten voltando para seu trabalho.

_Mal criada. _- falou ele saindo do prédio onde sua prima morava.

Chegou em casa era quase meia noite e meia, estava irritado e foi direito para o bar que tinha na sala, preparou uma bebida e a bebeu em um só gole, só assim para descer aquela afronta que passou.

_Ela vai pegar por isso... _- falou ele para si mesmo preparando outra dose.

Com a bebida nas mãos se sentou no sofá e relaxou estava com o corpo todo doido, havia trabalhado o dia todo e ainda para fechar a noite havia encontra com ela. Como ela podia ser tão irritante ao ponto de fazê-lo perder a cabeça e a educação, quando a encontrava não media palavras para ofendê-la, muitas vezes Hinata ficava magoada com ele por magoar a amiga, mas ele não podia evitar, ela definitivamente o tirava do serio. Mas teria que dar uma trégua pelo menos por enquanto, se quisesse ficar com a sobrinha teria que ser amigável com ela, o que seria difícil, porém não impossível.

No dia seguinte Neji acordou com uma dor na cabeça logo de manhã tomou um comprimido e tomou banho, teria que ir até o mercado para pegar Yumi, se Tenten aceitasse o acordo dele. Depois de meia hora no banho colocou roupas esportivas, uma bermuda preta e uma camiseta pólo branca, seus cabelos estavam molhados então os deixou soltos, tomou o café da manhã rápido e ligou para o escritório cancelando todos os compromissos daquele dia, teria o dia livre apenas ele e a sobrinha.

Tenten já estava no mercado montando a barraca com ajuda de Yumi que estava animada, depois de montada a barraca era a vez de arrumar as mercadorias e enquanto arruma Yumi ficava no fundo da barraca tomando o café da amanhã que Tenten comprou.

_Parece que hoje vai ser bom _- falou Sayumi da barraca vizinha, ela vendia tapetes, vasos e quadros.

_Assim espero, preciso de dinheiro para pagar o aluguel. _- respondeu Tenten sorrindo.

_Yumi parece estar se divertindo, pena que ela é a única criança por aqui. _- falou a vizinha olhando a pequena garota desenhar no fundo da barraca.

_Sim,_- respondeu tentando não pensar no acordo que Neji havia proposto na noite anterior.

_Meu Deus, veja que gato. _- falou Sayumi tirando Tenten dos seus pensamentos. - _Tomara que venha para cá._

Tenten olhou para onde a amiga apontava e pode ver um homem de camiseta pólo e bermuda andar pelo mercado, era realmente muito bonito, a pele bronzeada, pela camiseta podia ver que era musculoso, cabelos compridos, do jeito que Tenten gostava.

_Oh ele ta vindo para cá. _- falou Sayumi animada.

Tenten sorriu e se ajeitou arrumou os cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques no alto da cabeça, a saia rosa e vermelho e a blusa rosa e azul. Então olhou novamente para o homem que Sayumi estava babando, estava mais perto então como se alguém tivesse jogado um balde de água fria nela notou que era Neji.

_Neji! _- falou ela quando ele parou em frente sua barraca.

_Bom dia, fácil de encontrar sua barraca hem. _- respondeu ele sorrindo, e pela primeira vez ela o via sorrindo.

_O..o que ta fazendo..._- foi interrompida pela Yumi que saiu correndo do fundo da barraca.

_Tioooo! _- pulou nele e ele a pegou e rodou-a no ar.

_Olá lindinha como você ta? _- perguntou sorrindo novamente.

_Bem, e você o que veio fazer aqui? _- perguntou animada.

_Vim falar com sua tia, para ver se ela deixa você dar uma volta comigo, sabe o dia do titio Neji. _- Yumi gritou de felicidade e virou-se para Tenten.

_Tia posso? Posso? Posso? _- perguntou animada, Neji a encarou com um sorriso de vitoria.

_Querida não sei se sua mamãe vai concordar... _- a garota fez uma careta.

_Mamãe deixa tia, ela mesmo fala para mim me divertir bastante. _- respondeu a garota.

_Hm...só...espere um momento sim. _- falou a morena olhando irritada para o homem que ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

Tenten foi até o fundo da barraca e tirou o celular da bolsa discou uns números e esperou atender, enquanto isso olhava para a entrada da barraca, Neji conversava com Sayumi e Yumi mostrava as roupas para o tio. Olhando assim ele parecia ser outra pessoa que ela conhecia, parecia mas com um homem gentil e carinhoso.

**_Alô? _**- a voz de Hinata a fez voltar a realidade.

_Hi, sou eu, desculpa te incomodar mas é que...bem seu primo ele ta aqui..._- Tenten pode ouvir um "ahh não" da amiga e sorriu.- _ele quer ficar com a Yumi hoje o dia enquanto eu trabalho...será..._

**_Como ele soube que eu não estava em casa? _**- perguntou a amiga irritada. - **_Ok deixa para lá, Neji tem meios para descobrir se eu solto um pum a distancia._**

_Hi... _- as duas riram. - _então o que acha? Yumi está toda animada, sabe como ela é neh._

**_Sim sei, bem fazer o que neh, acho que é melhor deixar ele ficar com ela pelo menos um dia, daí você pode trabalhar sossegada ele te deixa em paz. _**- respondeu a morena, Tenten falou mais umas coisas para amiga e desligou o telefone.

Chegou na frente da barraca e pode ouvir Sayumi convidar Neji para tomar uns drinks, Tenten sorriu em pensar Neji saindo com Sayumi, que se vestia como ela e também havia participado do protesto contra ele.

_Então tia? _- perguntou Yumi quando viu Tenten se aproximar.

_Tudo bem, pode ir. _- olhou para Neji seria. - _Mas quero saber tudo, onde você vão, aonde vocês estão, o que estão fazendo e o que estão comendo._

_Nossa, isso é medo de eu raptar minha própria sobrinha? _- falou ele sorrindo, o que deixou Tenten um pouco derretida.

_Apenas quero saber. _- falou por fim. - _Aqui está meu celular, anote ai._

_Ok. _- falou ele anotando na agenda do seu celular o numero da morena. - _colocar como telefone de emergência._

_Certo. _- falou virando-se para a afilhada. - _se divirta. _

_Ta bem. _- as duas se abraçaram e eles foram embora.

Tenten ficou observando eles se afastar sentindo como se algo tivesse sido tirado dela, sorriu ao ver Yumi rir muito por algo que ele falou, difícil ver aquele lado de Neji, afinal ele parecia nunca saber como se divertir.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
**_

_****_

**_Reviews Go!_**


	3. Contato

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Proposta de Amor.**

**Capitulo 3 ****_Contato._**

Tenten trabalhou o dia todo pensando em Yumi, era difícil deixar a pequena com Neji, afinal Hinata sempre falava que como ele era serio e não tinha tempo para nada a não ser o trabalho. Tinha medo de no meio do passeio ele lagar ela em algum lugar e ficar falando pelo telefone sobre negócios, odiava pensar que era super careta nesse requisito.

_O que foi Tenten, ta com cara de preocupada. _- falou Sayumi quando a morena olhava para o mercado.

_Não é nada, apenas to preocupada com Yumi. _- respondeu a morena se sentando ao lado da amiga.

_Relaxa mulher, ela ta com o tio dela e ele não vai fazer nada contra ela. _- falou a mulher sorrindo - _o que devo admitir que ele é um gato._

_Porém tão mal educado e nada engraçado. _- falou a morena sem nenhum entusiasmo.

_Como não? Eu achei ele super engraçado e bem educado, um completo cavaleiro. Ele aceitou em sair comigo um dia desses. _- confessou a mulher sorrindo.

_Serio? Deve estar querendo ganhar pontos para poder vim aqui e pegar Yumi, mas devo te alertar, não diga que estava naquele protesto contra a empresa dele, ele não vai deixar você em paz. _- se levantou e voltou a trabalhar.

O mercado estava parado no começo do dia o que dificultou a vida de Tenten mais tempo para pensar, sempre que Sayumi ia até sua barraca era para falar algo sobre Neji ou perguntar algo sobre ele e isso estava deixado a morena irritada.

_Então ele é casado? _- perguntou a amiga em uma das vezes que foi até a barraca conversar.

_Eu não faço a mínima idéia Sayumi, eu e ele somos como água e óleo não nos misturamos... _- nessa hora o celular de Tenten tocou poupando de mais explicações. - _Alô!_

**_Nossa é assim que atende um telefonema? _**- falou Neji irônico do outro lado da linha.

_O que você quer? _- falou irritada por ser ele.

**_Ora não foi você quem disse para te manter informada de tudo que fazemos? _**- continuou ele debochando.

_Já faz um tempo que vocês saíram daqui e não recebi nenhum telefonema. _- falou a morena menos irritada agora. - _Onde estão?_

**_Tive que dar uma passada em um lugar mais agora estamos indo ao Zoológico, Yumi ta empolgada para ver as zebras. _**- contou o homem de um modo normal.

_Ela adora as Zebras. _- falou Tenten rindo o fazendo rir também.

**_Depois vamos almoçar no restaurante Chinês e dar uma volta no shopping, mas ligarei a cada passo que dermos. _**- falou ele gentil.

_Err..ta... _- não sabia o que responder e como falar.

**_Pêra ai que tem uma macacinha aqui querendo falar com você. _**- falou ele rindo Tenten pode ouvir a voz da menina do outro lado da linha. - **_Tiaaa agente viu o Leão, nossa ele é tão bonito, agente chegou e já foi ver._**

_Serio meu bem? E ele tava acordado? _- perguntou Tenten sorridente.

**_Tava sim, titio falou que era hora dele fazer exercícios agora agente vai ver as Zebras, Tio posso comprar um ursinho da zebra? _**- falou a garotinha com os dois fazendo Tenten rir.

_Querida acho que é melhor desligar ta? Titia precisa trabalhar e você se divertir. _- falou a morena gentil.

**_Tudo bem, até mais titia. _**- desligou o telefone.

Tenten ficou parada olhando para o celular por uns instantes era difícil se acostumar com isso, Neji era algo difícil de entender uma hora estava gentil e até amigável outra só faltava pular no pescoço dela e matá-la.

_Quanto custa essa blusa moça? _- uma cliente a tirou dos pensamentos.

**XxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Neji andava uns dois passos atrás de Yumi enquanto a menina segurava sua mão e puxava para ir mais rápido, a sobrinha queria ver todos os animais e tirar fotos de tudo. Havia ligado para Tenten uns trinta minutos atrás e por incrível que pareça havia gostado daquela pequena trégua dos dois.

_Tio olhaaa. _- gritou a menina apontando para a girafa.

_Olha que bonita, tira foto. _- falou o moreno sorrindo soltando a mão da menina para ela tirar foto.

Nunca havia ficado tanto tempo com a sobrinha nas vezes que ele a pegava para sair sempre deixava ela em um lugar com as crianças e ficava trabalhando pelo telefone. Sorriu ao ver a menina acenar e tirar uma foto dele, a cada dia que passava ela se parecia mais com a mãe.

_Ta com fome? _- perguntou o tio voltando a andar.

_Não, ainda quero ver o lobo, o urso, o elefante...quero ver tudoo! _- falou a garota animada.

_Claro verá tudo, mas precisa se alimentar para conseguir ver tudo. _- tentou convencer a menina, mas como a mãe ela era cabeça dura.

_Depois. _- falou dando o fim na conversa Neji riu.

Depois de mais uma hora andando para cima e para baixo Neji convenceu Yumi a comer, foram a um restaurante Chinês perto do Zoológico assim que chegaram lá encontrara uma amiga da família.

_Oi Neji quanto tempo. _- falou uma loira de olhos azuis se aproximando dos dois.

_Ino está perdida por aqui? _- falou o moreno cumprimentando a loira com um beijo na bochecha. - _Sozinha?_

_Oh não, vim com a minha amiga Sakura, nossa e essa gracinha é sua filha? _- perguntou a loira se virando para Yumi.

_Rsrs não Ino essa é minha sobrinha, filha da Hinata. _- informou o moreno.

_Ai que graçinha ela, isso que estranhei é muito bonita para ser sua filha. _- falou a loira brincando fazendo o moreno rir.

_Muito engraçada, e ai quer se juntar à nos? _- propôs o moreno.

_Se eu estivesse sozinha quem sabe, mas Sakura precisa conversar e sabe como é, conversa de mulher. _- falou a loira se virando para a pequena - _e não vou estragar o momento tio e sobrinha não é meu anjo._

_Você é bem bonita. _- falou a menina sorrindo.

_Oh obrigado. _- assim Neji e a sobrinha foram pegar uma mesa e a loira foi para outro saguão.

Neji pegou uma mesa perto da janela pediram a comida e ficaram conversando e brincando, Yumi mostrava as fotos que tirou para o tio e este comentava e ria com as caras da garota. Depois do almoço Neji levou Yumi para andar no parque e foram para o shopping, Neji comprou o ursinho que a sobrinha queria e foram tomar um sorvete.

_Que tal ligarmos para sua tia? _- perguntou o moreno quando se sentaram no banco.

_Eba._ - Neji sorriu e pegou o celular e discou o numero do telefone da mulher.

**_Alô? _**- atendeu depois de quatro toques.

_Oh vejo que dessa vez está de bom humor. _- brincou o moreno sorrindo.

**_Onde vocês estão? _**- perguntou a morena sem rodeios.

_Nossa é assim, direto no assunto sem conversa ao vento. _- provocou a morena.

**_Neji não to com paciência de conversa fiada, tenho muito o que fazer. _**- podia sentir a irritação da mulher do outro lado.

_Então não vou ligar mais, estou apenas seguido suas regras. _- falou o moreno olhando para a sobrinha que agora comia o sorvete.

**_Ta... _**- falou depois de um tempo e silencio. - **_Onde vocês estão? Yumi ta bem?_**

_Ta sim, ela ta aqui do meu lado tomando sorvete_. - informou o tio - _Quer falar com ela?_

**_Bem que gostaria mas to com um pequeno problema aqui...não vai dar. _**- falou a morena, Neji pode ouvir alguém falar lá na barraca.

_Ta tudo bem ai? _- perguntou preocupado ao ouvir alguém gritando.

**_Sim...preciso desligar vejo Yumi a noite. _**- desligou o telefone deixando Neji sem entender.

_E a titia? Já desligou? _- quis saber a menina.

_Sim acho que a feira ta lotada. _- falou dando um sorriso para a pequena que continuou a tomar sorvete.

****

Tenten andava pela barraca a procura do papel onde tinha a licença, os fiscais estavam esperando na entrada da barraca, justo agora eles queria o maldito papel, logo agora que era a hora do movimento e para ajudar Neji havia acabado de ligar e a fez perder a concentração.

_Vai demorar Tenten? _- perguntou um fiscal depois de um tempo esperando.

_Eu...não consigo achar, devo ter deixando em casa. _- falou a morena tentando dar um jeito.

_Sabe que precisa ter a licença na barraca não é? _- falou o fiscal anotando algo na prancheta que carregava.

_Sim sim, é que hoje tive que sair correndo de casa mas eu juro que amanhã eu trago. _- o fiscal a encarou por uns instantes e suspirou.

_Amanhã sem falta. _- foi embora.

_Xi Tenten o que houve? _- quis saber Sayumi.

_Nada apenas esqueci o papel da licença. _- respondeu meio irritada.

A feira acabava 4 horas e Tenten chegava a casa cinco assim que chegou notou que Neji e Yumi ainda estavam passeando, cansada e com dor de cabeça decidiu tomar um banho para tentar relaxar. Tenten estava no quarto de hospede esses dias Hinata chegaria a manhã a noite e ai ela poderia voltar para sua casa. De baixo da água Tenten se esqueceu de tudo e todos, era tão relaxante a água sobre seus ombros se sentia mais leve não escutou a porta do apartamento abrir e Yumi e Neji entrar.

Depois do banho saiu enrolada na toalha e fui para o quarto havia trazido apenas uma mochila com poucas peças de roupas, uma saia amarela que ia até os pés de um pano leve e transparente e uma blusa largada de mangas curtas do mesmo tom.

_Tia? _- ouviu Yumi chamar na porta do quarto.

_Yumi chegou? _- falou a morena começando a se trocar até a porta abrir.

Tenten se virou quando a garota entrou no quarto correndo para lhe abraçar só não esperava que ele estaria ali também. Ele a olhou nos olhos por uns instantes enquanto Yumi pulava na cama contando sobre o passeio e mostrando o ursinho de pelúcia.

_Será...que da pra dar licença pra eu poder me trocar? _- falou a morena quando viu que aquele silencio entre eles era estranho.

_Claro, desculpa...vamos Yumi vamos esperar sua tia na sala. _- a garota riu e saiu correndo do quarto, Neji antes de fechar a porta lançou mais um olhar para ela.

Tenten ficou olhando para a porta por uns instantes sem acreditar no que viu, Neji a olhou com um pouco de "desejo"?.

**_"claro sua tonta, ele é homem e você mulher, estava quase nua, isso é normal" _**

Pensou irritada consigo mesma colocou as roupas rápidos e penteou os cabelos prendendo-os em um só rabo de cavalo e foi para a sala, Neji estava sentado no sofá assistindo TV e Yumi sentada no chão pintando alguma coisa sobre a mesinha de centro.

_Está com fome querida? _- perguntou Tenten vendo que nenhum dos dois havia percebido a presença dela.

_Sim, sim...veja tia olha meu caderno de desenhos novos? _- levantou um caderno cheio de desenhos.

_Oh que bonito, quero ver todinho pintado bem bonito viu._ - falou a morena sorrindo e indo para a cozinha.

Tenten não era muito de cozinha afinal só sabia fazer coisas naturais, decidiu que iria fazer macarrão à molho branco, procurando as panelas não percebeu que Neji havia entrado na cozinha e quando se virou tomou um susto soltando a panela no chão.

_Meu Deus, quer me matar do coração? _- falou morena irritada.

_Desculpa, pensei que era mais ligada ao redor. _- respondeu o moreno pegando a panela do chão e entregando-a a ela.

_Obrigada. _- falou ela sem graça.

_Quer que eu prepare? _- propôs ele.

_Você sabe cozinha? _- perguntou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

_Chega pra lá. _- falou o moreno ficando ao lado dela. - _Só me ajuda com uma coisa._

_O que? _- perguntou olhando para ele.

_Como faço esse tal molho que você come, sei que não come carne. _- ela sorriu e começou a preparar o molho enquanto ele fazia o macarrão.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
Peço desculpas aqueles fãs de NejiXTenten, não sei se está bom o modo como os dois estão nessa fic ^^  
Obrigado de coração ^.~**_

Obrigado à:

Maulu-Tsumoto  
Mireille  


**_Reviews Go!_**


	4. Atração Inevitável

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Proposta de Amor.**

**Capitulo 4 ****_Atração Inevitável _**

Era estranho aquilo que estava acontecendo pela primeira vez estava sobre o mesmo teto que Tenten sem brigar, havia até feito brincadeira sem ofensas durante a preparação do jantar. Na mesa enquanto comia o macarrão a molho branco e Yumi falava sem parar sobre os animais que viu no Zoológico ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da mulher sentada a sua direita, o perfume que exalava dela era de flores e mel diferente dos perfumes que as mulheres do escritório ou que ele conhecia tinha. Pensando nisso lembrou-se da cena do quarto assim que eles chegaram não que tinha visto algo, mas ao vê-la apenas com toalha havia mexido com ele, havia despertado algo nele que jamais pensou que sentiria por ela.

_Não foi tio? _- perguntou a sobrinha tirando o moreno dos pensamentos.

_Desculpa querida, eu estava pensado... _- falou ele olhando dela para Tenten

_Acho que você cansou muito seu tio Yumi, ele ta precisando de um descanso. _- falou a morena rindo.

_E quem não precisa de descanso não é? _- sorriu para ela que desviou o olhar.

_Acho que ta na hora de criança dormi. _- falou Tenten se levantando pegando os pratos vazios.

_E os adultos descansar. _- Neji se levantou e ajudou a morena pegar os pratos.

_Você coloca ela na cama? _- perguntou ela quando ele a ajudava.

_Claro. _- sorriu e se virou para a garota; - _hora de escovar os dentões e ir dormi._

_Ahh já? _- protestou a garota enquanto o tio a levava para o quarto.

Neji olhava a sobrinha escovar os dentes e ir dormi assim que a menina deitou na cama passado dois minutos adormeceu, o moreno sorriu e depositou um beijo no alto da testa da garota e se levantou dando de cara com Tenten parada na porta.

_Sabia que ela iria dormi assim que caísse na cama. _- falou morena se aproximando da menina e dando um beijo na testa dela. - _Você a cansou demais._

_Eu? Acho que foi ao contrario. _- falou indo para sala. - _Tudo bem?_

_Como? Porque não estaria bem? _- falou a morena estranhando o modo gentil dele.

_Hoje de tarde te liguei parecia preocupada ou com problema. _- lembrou Neji se sentando no sofá.

_Ah coisas da feira nada de mais. _- respondeu sorrindo de pé olhando para ele. - _Err sem querer ser chata mais...já não ta na hora de ir?_

_Ta me mandando embora? _- perguntou ele a encarando.

_Não exatamente, mas é que to cansada e você também, amanhã preciso acordar cedo. _- falou enquanto ele se levantava e se aproximava dela.

_Tudo bem, entendi o recado. _- falou ele pegando as chaves e indo para a porta. - _Amanhã passo na feira para pegar a Yumi._

_Mais de novo? _- ele se virou e sorriu.

_Será que ainda não confia em mim? _- ela o encarou nos olhos e por um instante Neji não sabia o certo o que estava fazendo o cheiro do perfume dela invadiu novamente seu nariz fazendo ele se sentir estranhamente atraído.

_Um..pouco. _- confessou a morena dando um sorriso sincero.

_Então como faço para que confie em mim completamente? _- perguntou serio para saber a verdade.

_Basta...ser sempre assim. _- respondeu ela agora se afastando dele. - _Tenha uma boa noite Neji._

Durante o caminho para seu apartamento Neji tentou entender o que estava acontecendo, estava se sentindo atraído pela mulher que odiava ate um dia trás, ou era apenas desejo afinal ele tinha que admitir que apensar das roupas esquisitas e às vezes extravagantes, Tenten era uma linda mulher.

No dia seguinte Tenten não se surpreendeu ao ver Neji no mercado logo cedo como no dia anterior bateu papo com Sayumi e levou Yumi para um novo passeio, em uma em uma hora ele ligava para falar sobre o que estavam fazendo, onde estava e até conversar um pouco. E isso estava deixando a morena dividida entre ser gentil e ele ser grosso, durante a feira não parava de pensar nele e até havia esquecido que os fiscais queria a licença, mas por sorte eles não foram no mercado o que deu Tenten um alivio. Quando acabou o trabalho Tenten chegou no apartamento e como de costume foi tomar banho quando voltou para sala arrumada e de banho tomado encontrou Hinata.

_Oi. _- se abraçaram sorrindo. - _E ai como foi de viajem?_

_Ótimo nossa só estou exausta precisado de um banho e cama. _- falou a mulher olhando em volta - _onde está Yumi?_

_Ah ela...ta com o Neji eles saíram hoje. _- Tenten sorriu sem graça a amiga fez uma cara de quem não gostou.

_Esse Neji é fogo. _- falou meio irritada. - _Se ele pensa que pode chegar assim e pegar Yumi a hora que ele quiser, aposto que ele ta corrompendo ela, dando tudo que ela quer, deixando ela pensar que ele pode dar tudo..._

_Hei calma Hi, ele até que ta...diferente. _- falou sem olhar para a amiga sabia que ela estava olhando sem acreditar. - _Pelo menos Yumi ta se divertindo. _

_Quem é você o que fizeram com minha amiga? _- nessa hora a porta do apartamento se abre e Yumi e Neji entram.

_Mamãe! _- gritou a garota saindo correndo para se jogar nos braços da mãe.

_Ai que saudades de você minha fofinha, como você hem? _- abraçou com carinho dando vários beijos no rosto da filha. - _Sabe que trouxe pra você?_

_Uma boneca? _- perguntou a menina sorridente.

_Abre a mala e vê. _- a menina sorriu e correu para as malas Hinata sorriu e se virou para o primo fechando o sorriso. - _Não me venha com perguntas._

_O que? Eu nem ia falar nada. _- falou o moreno serio, Tenten riu e foi para o quarto pegar a sua mochila.

_Eu não sou irresponsável, eu sei muito bem o que faço, Tenten é uma amiga e fez esse favor para mim... _- pode ouvir a amiga falar com o primo.

Tenten suspirou é talvez aquele Neji que conheceu nesse final de semana tivesse sumido agora ou talvez tenha se enganado, pegou suas coisas e foi para a sala se despediu da garota que brincava com a boneca que havia ganhado da mãe e foi até a cozinha onde Neji e Hinata conversava.

_Acho que já sou bem grandinha para fazer as coisas sem precisar de permissão. _- falou Hinata abrindo um armário com força.

_Acontece Hinata que você não pode pensar só em você, Yumi também precisa de coisas você acha que é assim, ta cansada e decide tirar férias de tudo, e deixa sua filha para trás. _- argumentou Neji.

_Hinata to indo. _- falou Tenten tirando a concentração da briga.

_Mais já Tenten? Espera eu pensei que ia passar a noite aqui. _- falou amiga saindo da cozinha seguida por Neji.

_Não preciso ir, bem vou indo até...Tchau Neji. _- se virou e foi embora sem esperar resposta.

Andou pela rua sem presa era domingo e a noite os ônibus demoraria a passar mesmo, parou no ponto que não era muito distante da casa da amiga e lá ficou esperando o ônibus passar, a rua estava deserta. Já fazia uma hora que estava no ponto e nada então um carro passou e parou em frente ao ponto.

_Hei quanto é o programa? _- um homem de 38 perguntou do carro ria bêbado.

_Idiota me deixa em paz. _- respondeu a morena se levantando.

_Qual é vai fazer de difícil? _- o homem desligou o carro e abriu a porta, Tenten tremeu até ver outro carro parar logo atrás.

_Tenten? _- a voz de Neji nunca tinha sido tão esperada como aquela hora.

_Neji, Oh Céus obrigada. _- falou indo até o carro dele.

_Hei vai fazer o programa dele e não o meu? _- falou o homem se aproximando, Neji abriu a porta e saiu do carro.

_Cai fora cara ela não é garota de programa. _- falou irritado para o homem que riu.

_Ah sim...até parece...garota posso pagar mais que esse Mané ai. _- insistiu o homem se aproximando mais.

_Já disse para ir embora cara, não seja burro o bastante. _- falou Neji empurrando o homem quando tentou pegar no braço da mulher.

_Quer brigar é? _-falou o homem se preparando para dar um soco em Neji.

_Não! Pare com isso. _- mais era tarde de mais o homem aceitou um soco no rosto de Neji.

_Calma ai graçinha vamos ver quem fica com você, daí sim você vai saber quem é o melhor para te satisfa... _- a frase foi interrompida pelo soco que Neji acertou no homem.

_Neji pare, por favor vamos embora. _- gritou Tenten puxando o braço do moreno.

_Desgraçado vou matar você. _- gritou o homem tentando se levantar.

Neji entrou no carro com Tenten ao seu lado e saiu em disparada durante o caminho ninguém disse uma palavra, Tenten tremia de medo e pavor e Neji de raiva. Assim que chegaram a um ponto da cidade Neji resolveu quebrar o silencio.

_Onde você mora? _- perguntou sem olhá-la para ela.

_Perto do corpo de bombeiros. _- informou a morena assim o caminho voltou o silencio a dominar.

O quarteirão onde Tenten morava era de classe baixa, muitas casas era de situação precária e um lugar feio, o prédio ficava na avenida principal e este era de uma aparecia caída, Neji parou o carro em frente ao prédio e desceu para abrir a porta para a mulher descer.

_Obrigado...eu... _- falou a morena quando saia do carro.

_Tudo bem. _- foi à resposta dele, Tenten suspirou e se virou para encará-lo notou que ele sangrava um pouco.

_Meu Deus ta sagrando. _- falou estendendo a mão para tocar no ferimento. - _Venha temos que passar algo ai._

_Tudo bem, eu to bem. _- falou tirando a mão dela do rosto dele.

_É o mínimo que posso fazer, por favor? _- ele a encarou por uns instantes e cedeu.

O prédio por dentro estava pior as escadas quebradas paredes descascada, luzes piscando, ela morava do segundo andar, abriu a porta e acendeu a luz Neji se surpreendeu ao notar que a casa era organizada e confortável , diferente do que imaginava que seria.

_Sente-se vou buscar a caixa dos primeiros socorros. _- falou a morena jogando a mochila no sofá e indo para o banheiro.

A sala era dividida em duas partes que uma era sala de estar e de jantar, a cozinha parecia ser pequena, mas para uma pessoa só estava boa, o sofá era verde de carmuça e havia panos sobre eles, Neji se sentou e esperou a morena voltou trazendo uma pequena caixa branca.

_Quebrou algum dente? _- perguntou se sentando na mesinha de centro de frente à Neji.

_Não, acho que não. _- falou ele Tenten sorriu e abriu a caixa.

_Passar esse remédio que é bom para tirar o inchaço. _- falou ela molhando um algodão com um remédio meio verde. - _Relaxa confie em mim._

Ela tocou no machucado o que fez ele se retrair um pouco mais depois foi passando a dor, ele não tirava os olhos dos dela, o perfume de flores foi misturado com o do remédio, a mão dela era delicada que ele quase não sentia. Seus olhos estudavam o rosto da morena atentamente como se quisesse encontrar algo que dizia o contrario que seu pensamento e coração estava dizendo naquele momento, dos olhos passou para as bochechas que estava com uma colorização rosada, ela não usava maquiagem também nem precisava ela era linda.

_Ta melhor? _- perguntou a morena trazendo a realidade.

_Muito... _- sua voz saiu rouca e ela notou sorriu e fez menção de se levantar mais ele a segurou pelas mãos.

_O..o que ta fazendo? _- perguntou assustada pela atitude do homem.

_Eu não sei, só sei que...quero isso... _- ele se inclinou para frente e a beijou.

O beijo foi de surpresa Tenten não sabia se empurrava-o ou o deixava explorar sua boca, o lábio dele era macio e doce sentiu o coração disparar e as pernas ficarem mole, o beijo a deixou sem fôlego e forças para lutar, e para que lutar se estava gostando disso tanto quanto ele.

**_"Meu Deus o que há de errado comigo? Ele ta me beijando e não consigo parar de pensar por um instante?" _**

O beijo que começou apenas uma leve caricia agora começou a ficar mais urgente, Neji puxou para si e laçou em seus braços, Tenten não conseguia resistir era tão bom ter aqueles braços fortes em torno dela, o cheiro dele era de loção pós-baba, estava perdendo a cabeça com o beijo até ele soltar um gemido devido o inchaço da boca.

_Desculpa... _- sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.

_Tu..tudo bem... _- respondeu saindo do transe se soltou dos braços dele e ficou e pé. - _Acho melhor...você ir._

_Hm...boa idéia. _- falou se levantando e seguiu para a porta e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Tenten ficou imóvel enquanto ele ia embora só se mexeu quando ouviu o carro ligar e ir embora, se sentou no sofá com as pernas tremulas e o coração em disparo, o que tinha acontecido ali? O que era aquilo porque ele havia beijado-a e por que ela correspondeu, essas perguntas deixaram a morena mais inquieta ainda tomou um banho e tentou dormi, o que resultou em sonhos nada inocentes.

No dia seguinte Tenten acordou como se tivesse sido atropelada por um caminhão, estava cor dor de cabeça e olhos vermelhos, toda noite acordava depois de sonhos perturbadores com Neji, aquilo era loucura pensava ela enquanto fazia o chá para tomar.

_Devo esquecer isso, foi apenas...uma loucura. _- falou pra si mesma em voz alta o telefone tocou fazendo ela se assustar. - _Alô?_

**_Tenten te acordei? _**- falou Hinata do outro lado do telefone.

_Claro que não, tudo bem? _- falou aliviada em saber que era Hinata e não outra pessoa.

**_Sim tudo bem, liguei para saber se Neji te encontrou ontem a noite? Sabe aquela hora é perigoso andar pelas ruas sozinha. _**- falou a amiga fazendo a outra sorrir.

_É...ele me encontrou...e devo dizer que até me salvou, mais isso é outra historia, onde você estar? _- falou a morena rezando para a amiga mudar de assunto.

**_To preparando Yumi para ir a escola e me arrumando pra trabalhar, só não liguei ontem a noite porque cai na cama e apaguei. _**- as duas conversaram mais um pouco ate Hinata ter que desligar.

Tenten desligou o telefone e decidiu que não iria pensar no ocorrido de ontem a noite, iria continuar como sempre foi Neji para ela era apenas o primo irritante da sua amiga e nada mais.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
Peço desculpas aqueles fãs de NejiXTenten, não sei se está bom o modo como os dois estão nessa fic ^^  
Obrigado de coração ^.~**_

Obrigado à:

Maulu-Tsumoto

**_Reviews Go!_**


	5. Uma proposta indecorosa

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Proposta de Amor.**

**Capitulo 5 ****_Uma proposta indecorosa _**

Já era a quinta vez que Neji tentava ler o papel em sua frente mais seus olhos se perdiam nas palavras e seus pensamentos voltavam no tempo, na noite passada. O que não entendia era o porquê fez aquilo? Ele nunca foi de perder a calma ou fazer algo por impulso como fez ontem, ainda podia sentir aquele perfume de flores em si mesmo, os lábios macios ainda estava vivos nos próprio isso era loucura, só podia ser isso.

_Neji aqui ta os papeis que mandaram _- Gaara falou trazendo o moreno de volta a realidade não tinha visto o ruivo entrar.

_Pode deixar ai depois eu vejo. _- respondeu largando a folha que inutilmente tentava ler.

_Ta tudo bem? _- perguntou o ruivo vendo a atitude do chefe.

_Sim...quero dizer não sei. _- falou respirando fundo. - _É apenas um assunto particular._

_Ok. _- falou o ruivo se virando e saindo da sala.

_Gaara. _- chamou o moreno fazendo o ruivo parar na porta - _O que faria se conhecesse uma garota que fosse totalmente contra seus princípios mais estivesse um...um tanto atraído por ela, o que você faria? _

O ruivo encarou o chefe sem entender e Neji sabia que ele estaria pensado que ele era louco, e isso era realmente uma loucura, pedindo conselhos para alguém que só fala se for para mandá-lo fazer algo.

_Eu aproveitaria. _- falou o ruivo depois de pensar um pouco. - _quem sabe ela se torna alguém dos seus princípios._

O moreno não falou nada fazendo o ruivo se retirar, teria que resolver esse assunto antes que ficasse louco. Na hora do almoço saiu e foi ao restaurante onde encontraria com um amigo de faculdade, assim que chegou já encontrou o amigo, estava sentando na mesa do canto do restaurante seu cabelo negro com o corte em tigela era fácil de saber quem era.

_Oi Lee. _- cumprimentou ao se aproximar da mesa.

_Fala ai Neji, ligou hoje parecia com problemas. _- falou o amigo assim que Neji se sentou.

_Não é bem um problema, só está me deixando sem sono. _- respondeu o moreno pegando o menu e escolhendo o que iria pedir.

_Xi deve ser mulher. _- Lee falou rindo.

_Como sabe? _- perguntou o moreno serio.

_Para deixar um homem como você sem sono? Só pode ser mulher ou dinheiro._ - Neji riu e chamou o garçom assim que fizeram o pedido Neji contou para o amigo a situação.

Rock Lee era um antigo amigo que sempre foi meio doido das idéias, na faculdade usava roupas extravagantes e às vezes até inapropriada, não tinha medo de falar o que pensava e o que não gostava deve ser por isso que Neji se deu bem, ele era o contrario de Lee. E Lee sempre foi um "galinha" nato na faculdade Neji ficava bobo em ver como o amigo tinha sorte com as garotas.

_Então é esse o problema? _- falou Lee depois de ouvir a historia de Neji.

_Acha que não é um problema? Ela é completamente louca, totalmente fora do contexto... _- se defendeu o moreno.

_Ta e daí? Ela é bonita? _- Neji confirmou com a cabeça. - _É solteira? _- novamente a afirmação -_Então o que ta esperando? Mais como você é lerdo para essas coisas Neji._

_Acho que você não entendeu, ela é um erro sabe, ela é má influencia para minha prima, totalmente sem senso de moda ou beleza. _- argumentou o moreno.

_Disse que ela é bonita. _- lembrou o amigo.

_E ela é, só que não sabe se maquiar, ou se vestir entende, se eu e ela...se nos tiver um caso acha que vou poder sair com ela para cima e para baixo para todos apontar e tirarem sarro? _- Lee riu.

_Então você quer algo serio com ela é isso? _- Neji fechou a cara.

_Não quero nada dela, eu...só to atraído, e parece uma atração enfeitiçada. _- o amigo riu o que deixou Neji irritado.

_Ta já aconteceu isso comigo, fiquei a fim de uma garota totalmente louca. _- falou Lee enquanto o garçom entregava os pedidos. - _Ela havia fugido do hospício._

_Lee to falando serio. _- falou Neji bravo.

_Eu também, ela era louca de verdade sabe, tomava remédio e estava no hospício. _- o garçom que ainda estava ali riu fazendo os dois olharem para ele.

_Desculpa. _- falou o homem e saiu rindo.

_Bem acontece que eu estava louco para ficar com ela, mas com esse pequeno problema foi difícil, porém não impossível. _- finalizou o amigo.

_Você ficou com a mulher? _- o amigo fez sim com a cabeça. - _você é nojento._

_Hei não me julgue ta? Não fizemos nada que ela não queria, e sabia, para falar a verdade eu até fiquei com medo ela era um furacão na cama. _- revelou Lee.

_Pô não quero saber sobre isso. _- falou Neji fazendo o amigo rir.

_Olha só to dizendo que, dane-se se ela é totalmente diferente do que você se ta afim e ela também, tem que aproveitar isso não vai fazer mal. _- aconselhou o amigo.

_Então ta falando para eu ir fundo nisso? _- perguntou o moreno desconfiado.

_Claro, e se não quiser se envolver dita as regras. _- falou o amigo serio - _tipo já de primeira você fala que não quer nada serio, que só quer curtir, ai se ela concordar meu amigo você não precisa de mais nada, apenas curtir._

_Sinceramente... _- falou Neji depois de um tempo pensado. - _Ainda não consigo pensar por que sou seu amigo. _- Lee riu e levantou o copo de vodka.

_É um prazer ajudar os amigos nesse quesito. _- os dois riram e voltaram a almoçar.

Neji voltou para a empresa com os pensamentos a mil havia considerado a proposta do amigo, poderia curtir sem se comprometer, mais será que ela iria aceitar? Será que não iria achar que ele era um depravado sem escrúpulos?

_E daí? Ela já não me acha isso? _- se perguntou em voz alta quando estava em sua sala.

Era loucura como um beijo podia mudar tudo em uns segundos, mas agora não podia voltar mais atrás, afinal ele era Neji Hyuuga nunca ficou sem algo que quis sempre conseguir o quer que seja.

A noite chegou rápido para Tenten que passou o dia todo arrumando a casa e procurando o papel no qual os fiscais iriam querer na próxima vez, e mesmo revirando a casa toda não conseguiu encontrar o maldito papel. Eram sete horas da noite quando desistiu e foi tomar um banho para relaxar, deixando a água quente cair sobre os ombros ela tentou relaxar, mas lembranças da noite passada voltaram como água fria sobre a cabeça. O dia todo tentou não pensar no ocorrido o que tinha sido difícil mais havia pelo menos parado por alguns instantes agora as imagens e sensações de ontem era quase dor física, nunca tinha sentido atraída por um homem daquele jeito. Não sabia se era por causa do fato de que fazia tempo que não ficava com nenhum outro homem, ou se era pelo fato de ser ele, Neji Hyuuga o homem que pensava que a odiava tanto quando ela o odiava.

_Droga. _- falou ao ouvir a campainha tocar.

Saiu do chuveiro e pegou o roupão indo para a sala atender a porta, assim que abriu a porta teve que se segurar nela para não cair, Neji Hyuuga estava ali parado em frente a sua porta, usava terno e gravata deveria ter vindo direto do trabalho.

_Desculpa não queria te atrapalhar. _- falou ele ao notar que a mulher havia ficado muda.

_Ah? _- falou até lembrar que estava de roupão e com os cabelos molhados. - _Já..havia terminado...o que faz aqui?_

_Preciso...conversar com você. _- falou ele com a voz seria.

_Err...acho que... _- começou ela, porém ele a impediu.

_É para o bem de nos dois. _- ela ficou indecisa mais cedeu deixando Neji entrar.

A sala agora estava arrumada e mais clara os panos sobre os sofás tinham sido tirados, Neji olhou em volta e tirou o palito deixando sobre o sofá se sentando no lado. Tenten o observava sem entender o motivo de ele estar ali, não se sentou por medo de chegar perto dele.

_Então o que quer falar. _- perguntou ela se rodeios, ele sorriu.

_Está nervosa? _- perguntou sorrindo.

_Não, só curiosa em saber o que ta fazendo aqui. _- ele a encarou profundamente o que a deixou sem jeito.

_Vim fazer uma proposta. _- falou ele sem rodeios vendo a reação da mulher.

_E que proposta é? _- perguntou temendo o que seria, seu coração pulava tanto que parecia uma escola de samba.

_Será...que pode me oferecer algo para beber? _- perguntou ele se levantando.

_Hã? Err,...claro. _- falou ela saindo do transe - _água?_

_Água? _- perguntou ele sorrindo.

_Água ou chá. _- falou ela dando um sorriso de deboche - _claro que tem o café, mais duvido que tome, eu não tenho açúcar aqui em casa._

_Ok vamos deixar a bebida para lá. _- lembrou do café ruim que ela ofereceu na casa da prima.

_Então que proposta é essa? _- perguntou ao ver que ele ainda estava de pé e se aproximava com passos pequenos.

_Vejamos... _- falou ele agora dois passos dela, que ao ver a aproximação deu um passo atrás até encostar-se ao balcão que dividia a sala da cozinha. - _Ta com medo de mim?_

_Não tenho medo de você. _- falou ela estufando o peito e empinando o nariz. - _Só não sei por que está tão perto de mim._

_Pensei que fosse mais esperta. _- falou ele agora tocando o rosto dela com a mão.

_Não me toque. _- falou tirando a mão dele. - _eu...não entendo o que você quer..._

_Ontem... _- começou ele dando mais um passo para frente ficando mais próximo dela. - _Nos dois compartilhamos algo que jamais pensei que iria acontecer._

_Eu...quer dizer foi você quem...quem me atacou. _- ele riu ao ver a mulher tremer com o toque em seu rosto.

_Ora pare de fingir que não gostou tanto quanto eu. _- ele deslizou a mão pelo rosto da mulher até os braços e cintura.

_Pare...eu...fui pega de surpresa...o que quer... _- as palavras era fracas, Tenten estava se odiando por estar tão fragilizada à esse ponto.

_Ontem vi como você também desejava aquele beijo..._- agora ele estava colado com o corpo dela, os lábios sussurravam em seu ouvindo. - _e ta na cara que agora, nesse exato momento ta querendo que a beije._

Tenten fechou os olhos e inalou o perfume embriagante dele, sentia o corpo todo tremer e a barriga ficar gelada, o coração batia forte e temia de que ele pudesse ouvir. A voz dele estava tão sedutora, tão próxima as mãos dele acariciava sua cintura e seu rosto, sensações que pensou o dia todo estava em fim acontecendo.

_O...que quer? _- perguntou quando ele passou os lábios na orelha e dando uma pequena mordida.

_Nesse momento? _- agora se afastou um pouco e a encarou nos olhos. - _Quero que seja minha._

_Co...como? _- perguntou sem entender direito.

_Quero você Tenten, quero te ter em minha cama... _- as palavras saíram rápidas sem ele conseguir controlar.

_Quer...quer ... _- ela gaguejou ele sorriu e se afastou mais dela deixado ela respirar direito.

_Essa é minha proposta indecorosa, quero que deite comigo sem compromisso e eu te darei a melhor noite da sua vida. _- falou ele a encarando nos olhos.

Tenten teve que se agarrar no balcão para não cair, será que tinha ouvido direto? Ele estava propondo que se deitasse com ele só para transar? Todo aquelas sensações que a pouco sentia havia passado, agora ela tremia de raiva e choque, jamais pensou que ele era assim, um cretino mesquinho.

_Você...saia. _- falou ela atropelando as palavras. - _Quero que saia da minha casa e não volte mais!_

_Que foi? _- perguntou ele sem mudar a fisionomia. - _Você esperava algo mais que isso?_

_SAIA! _- berrou ela.

_Ok, eu vou porque você precisa pensar melhor. _- pegou o palitó e foi até a porta abrindo. - _É melhor que pense direito e quando se decidir estarei esperando._

_Você é maluco, se acha que eu...eu...vou me deitar com você como se eu fosse...uma...uma qualquer, está enganado, eu jamais quis deitar com você...nem _

_beijá-lo... _- falou ela irritadíssima.

_Ah sim você quer sim isso, se não...não teria ficado tão nervosa. _- falou ele dando um sorriso. - _Quando se decidir é só me procurar._

_Cretino! _- gritou ela quando a porta se fechou.

Tenten não sabia o que fazia se corria atrás dele e atacava o que achava pela frente ou ligava para a policia denunciando, como ele teve a coragem de propor uma coisa dessas? E como ele poderia fazer com que ela se sentisse tentada a aceitar? Precisava tirar aquilo da mente precisava esquecer, pois as palavras dele estavam mais vivas do que nunca, e as sensações da noite anterior e o que sentiu alguns minutos atrás voltaram.

_Não! Não sou dessas pessoas. _- falou para si mesma em voz alta.

**_"Ah sim você quer sim isso, se não porque teria ficado tão nervosa" _**

Lembrou da frase que ele disse antes de sair, como ele podia como ele sabia que ela estava sentindo, isso era loucura porque era isso que estava acontecendo, estava pensando muito em como seria se aceitasse a proposta.

_To louca...é a explicação. _- falou se levantando e indo para o banho, iria tomar mais um banho, agora gelado quem sabe tiraria isso da sua cabeça e as sensações do corpo.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
Peço desculpas aqueles fãs de NejiXTenten, não sei se está bom o modo como os dois estão nessa fic ^^  
Obrigado de coração ^.~**_

Obrigado à:

Mireille  
Mily-Hatake  
Zisis

Obrigado aqueles que adicionaram a fic ^.~

**_Reviews Go!_**


	6. A descoberta de Tenten

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Proposta de Amor.**

**Capitulo 6 ****_A descoberta de Tenten_**

Neji acordou tão cedo que a empregada ainda não tinha acordado ele morava em um apartamento no centro da cidade, tinha duas empregadas a que preparava comida e outra que arrumava as coisas apesar de não precisar disso, pois Neji vivia no trabalho só ia para a casa dormi. Preparou um café forte e pegou o que encontrou na geladeira se sentou à mesa da cozinha e começou a comer, lembranças da noite passada vinha na cabeça e o deixava perturbado.

_Ela jamais aceitará. _- falou em voz alta.

_Quem ira aceitar o que? _- perguntou a empregada entrando na cozinha vestia um roupão velho e os cabelos brancos estavam presos em um coque mal feito.

_Kaede pensei que ainda estava dormindo. _- falou Neji se virando para a mulher.

_Acordei com o barulho da cozinha. _- falou se aproximando da mesa. - _que porcaria é essa que ta comendo?_

_Café da manhã, achei na geladeira. _- a mulher olhou com cara de brava.

_Não coma isso se não irá passar mal o dia todo, vou preparar algo para você. _- falou indo para o fogão. - _e quem jamais aceitará?_

_Hã? Não...é nada _- falou se levantando e indo para sala.

Kaede era a empregada mais antiga da casa Hyuuga quando Neji saiu da mansão propôs trabalho para ela que aceitou afinal ela não se dava muito bem com Sr. Hyuuga. Neji como havia perdido a mãe muito cedo encontrou na senhora alguém que pudesse preencher o vazio deixado e era isso que ela fazia, sempre ajudou Neji em tudo, quando precisava de conselhos era ela quem dava.

_Aqui está. _- falou colocando na mesa um prato com ovos mexidos.

_Obrigado Kaede, não sei como seria minha vida sem você. _- falou sorrindo.

_Seria um doente, iria só comer porcarias. _- respondeu a velha sorrindo e voltando para a cozinha.

Neji comeu devagar ainda era cedo para chegar na empresa, teria muito o que fazer, ou talvez não pensou desanimado, se não tivesse trabalho de mais ele iria ficar na paranóia, iria pensar no ocorrido de ontem. Ainda não acreditava que tinha feito aquela proposta, não parecia ele e sim Rock Lee, se sentia mal.

**_"Agora que ela vai me odiar mais ainda"_**

Pensou ele suspirando isso era fato, ela já não era com sua cara agora seria contra, se Hinata soubesse iria criticá-lo e até ameaçá-lo a fazer algo que jamais iria ter coragem de fazer, mas seu tio iria desaprovar até seu pai.

Ao chegar na empresa já encontrou Gaara trabalhando pegou os papeis e foi para sua sala e se trancou lá, iria se jogar de cabeça no trabalho quem sabe assim iria parar de pensar um pouco.

_Alô. _- atendeu o telefone mal humorado.

**_Xi o que foi? Não deu certo? _**- era Lee do outro lado da linha.

_Olha não quero falar sobre isso. _- falou o moreno tentando não mostrar que estava irritado com isso.

**_Cara você realmente não tem jeito com as mulheres, você tem seduzir... _**- começou a falar de como era xavecar uma mulher.

_Lee agora não to com tempo para isso, preciso trabalhar a noite eu te ligo e daí você pode falar todos os truques. _- cortou o moreno assim que o amigo começou a falar de como tratá-las na cama.

**_Ta bem, até mais seu chato. _**- - desligou o telefone.

Assim que as horas foi passando Neji cada vez mais foi se esquecendo da proposta, empresários da outra empresa havia chegado na empresa para assinaturas de papeis, assim foi a tarde toda conversando e assinando papeis a noite antes de terminar o expediente o telefone toca.

_Alô. _- atendeu enquanto pegava os papeis e colocava na mala.

**_Filho? _**- a voz do homem fez Neji sentir saudades.

_Pai, como vai? Tava pensando em ligar para o senhor. _- largou-se na cadeira.

**_Estou bem liguei a noite porque parece que tem um tempinho livre. _**- falou o homem rindo.

_É um pouco, to indo para casa para tomar um banho e depois ir para o aeroporto, tenho uma reunião em Suna, sabe a empresa ta em fusão. _- contou sobre a viajem e os negócios.

**_Sabia que você iria tomar conta de tudo, estou orgulhoso de você. _**- falou o homem. - **_Só não esqueça que trabalho não é tudo._**

_Pode deixar, eu me lembro disso o tempo todo. _- mentiu o moreno.

**_Bem vou deixar você ir agora se não irá perder o vôo, boa viagem. _**- Neji se despediu e desligou o telefone.

Saiu da sala e foi para o elevador assim que chegou na garagem lembrou da prima, já fazia dois dias que não falava com ela, pegou o celular e discou o numero depois de três toques a prima atendeu.

**_Alô. _**- a voz era de alegria

_Olha só minha priminha ta feliz. _- falou o moreno entrando no carro sorrindo.

**_O que você quer? _**- agora estava grossa.

_Meu Deus será que não posso ligar para saber como vai minha prima? _- perguntou fingindo ofendido - _Tudo bem se é assim tchau..._

**_Desculpa Neji, é que sabe como é você e meu pai estão sempre tramando para que eu volte para casa. _**- Neji deu um sorriso triste.

_Relaxa eu não falo com seu pai a dias. _- confessou. - _Liguei para saber como as coisas estão, como Yumi ta?_

**_Está bem, ela ta aqui com... _**- Hinata calou-se e ele descobriu que Tenten estava lá. - **_com seus brinquedos._**

_Ah sim... _- falou ele se sentindo estranhos. - _Manda um beijo para ela, vou para Suna hoje e só volto daqui duas semanas, fala que trago presente para ela._

**_Suna? O que vai fazer lá? _**- perguntou a prima.

_O que sempre faço, trabalho. _- ela riu. - _Agora tenho que desligar se não perderei o vôo._

**_Ah ta, então boa viajem e vê se trás presente para mim também! _**- ele riu e desligou o telefone.

Sentiu-se estranho em saber que Tenten nem se quer quis que ele soubesse que ela estava lá, era já havia tomado a decisão de não aceitar a proposta.

_Isso vai para o caderno de "besteiras que não devo fazer"_ - falou ele ligando o carro e saindo do estacionamento.

Tenten não conseguia não prestar atenção na conversa que Hinata estava tendo com Neji, assim que soube que era ele no telefone algo dentro dela queria falar com ele, quando Hinata ia falar que ela estava lá não soube o porque diz para ela não dizer que ela estava ali.

_Suna? O que vai fazer lá? _- ouviu a amiga perguntar para o primo. - _Ah ta, então boa viajem e vê se trás presente para mim também! _- falou a amiga rindo desligando o telefone.

_Era o titio? _- perguntou Yumi olhando para mãe que se aproximou.

_Sim ele mandou um beijo, disse que vai trazer presente para você de Suna. _- respondeu a mulher agora olhando para a amiga que estava calada. - _Tudo bem Tenten?_

_Hã? Claro. _- falou dando um sorriso forçado. - _O que estávamos falando antes da interrupção?_

_Tenten! _- Hinata falou seria, sabia que a amiga estava escondendo algo.

_Olha eu e ele não se damos vem Ok, brigamos de novo e só. _- falou a morena se levanto e indo para a cozinha.

Não sabia porque estava irritada com isso,afinal ele tinha se mostrado que era um cretino, o que ela esperava? Que ele de declarasse? Que fosse ao seu apartamento dizendo que era apenas uma brincadeira que na verdade a amava?

**_"Por Deus porque to pensado nisso, eu nem gosto dele!" _**

_Mentira _- Hinata falou entrando na cozinha assustando a morena.

_O..o que é mentira? _- perguntou se virando para a amiga.

_Mentira que foi só uma briguinha. _- falou a amiga olhando serio para a morena. - _Tenten eu conheço Neji, sei que ele pode ser muito chato, mas não é desrespeitoso para qualquer mulher, fala o que houve?_

Tenten não sabia se falava verdade para a amiga ou mentia afinal se contasse sobre a proposta ela iria querer matar o primo, e iria criticaria ela por ter pensado em aceitar.

_Ele apenas disse que quer ser meu amigo, sabe não quer mais brigar, disse que eu não poderia ser amigo de alguém insuportável como ele... _- começou a inventar uma mentira. - _Ai ele...bem...ele me beijou._

_Ele o que? _- perguntou amiga se acreditar.

_Me beijou, só que daí bati na cara dele e ele ficou...com raiva, daí desde então tenho evitado ele. Satisfeita? _- finalizou contente por ter conseguido inventar uma mentira boa.

_Mas que loucura nunca pensei que meu primo sentia algo...sabe por você, vocês sempre vivem brigando. _- falou sorrindo.

_É mais isso não importa, eu não...não to nem ai para ele, ele que se dane fique com seus bom modos, suas palavras...seu...seu... _- desabafou a morena Hinata riu.

_Ai meu Deus. _- falou ela rindo.

_O que foi? _- perguntou irritada vendo a amiga rir.

_Você ta apaixonada pelo meu primo. _- falou fazendo Tenten ficar sem fala.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
Peço desculpas aqueles fãs de NejiXTenten, não sei se está bom o modo como os dois estão nessa fic ^^  
Obrigado de coração ^.~**_

Obrigado à todos ^^

Obrigado aqueles que adicionaram a fic ^.~

**_Reviews Go!_**


	7. Cedendo ao Desejo

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Proposta de Amor.**

**Capitulo 7 ****_Cedendo ao desejo_**

Uma semana depois do que Hinata disse na cozinha da casa dela Tenten se sentia estranhamente vazia, como era possível isso, como pode ter deixado acontecer isso. Sabia que era loucura total que jamais iria dar certo mais estava disposta a arriscar, a semana que passou todos os dias Tenten mudava de idéia, um dia estava disposta aceitar a proposta, outro dia não queria ver Neji nem pintado de ouro.

_Droga, droga. _- falou quando derrubou o copo que carregava para pia. - _será que não vou ter paz?_

Varreu com raiva os cacos de vidro e na hora de recolher se cortou, assim que limpou a cozinha voltou para o sofá e ligou a TV, não havia nada passando a ao ser programas sem nenhum atrativo, pensou desanimada que teria que tomar uma decisão para acabar com seu tormento.

**_"Se eu aceitar? Ele vai pensar que sou fácil, e quem vai sair ferida sou eu, pois ele falou que quer uma noite de amor sem compromisso...droga, mas se eu não aceitar vou ficar a vida toda me arrependendo...e se eu...se eu tentar seduzir ele e fazer com que ele se apaixone por mim? É isso...eu só tenho que fazer ele me amar."_**

Com esse pensamento colocou seu plano em pratica iria fazer com que ele se apaixonasse por ela perdidamente, daí ela não seria apenas um caso passageiro, ela seria algo a mais, como ela sentia por ele.

A semana passou rápida e sem muitos acontecimentos Tenten sempre ia na casa de Hinata tentando saber alguma noticia de Neji, o que ela nunca tinha, no sábado como sempre ia para o mercado vender suas coisas, Hinata e Yumi foram junto para ajudá-la.

_Fazia tempo que não trabalhava aqui. _- falou Hinata ajudando a amiga a arrumar as coisas.

_É ainda bem que topou em me ajudar, estamos no começo do mês e é sempre agitado. _- falou Tenten sorrindo.

_Sempre pode contar comigo. _- falou animada.

_E comigo titia, eu adoro sua barraca. _- falou Yumi pegando um vestido e rodando no ar.

_Xi veja Tenten é aqueles fiscais novamente. _- falou Sayumi avisando a amiga.

_Fiscais? O que aconteceu Tenten? _- perguntou a amiga olhando para os homens que se aproximava.

_É os fiscais eles querem o papel de licenciatura, mas eu devo ter pedido e sem ele, eles podem fechar a barraca. _- informou Tenten indo receber os fiscais. - _Olá._

_Bom dia Tenten demos a você uns dias para trazer o papel, então cadê? _- falou um dos homens serio.

_Eu...acho que perdi papel. _- falou verdade, um olhou para o outro.

_Perdeu? Srta. Sabe que sem esse papel você não pode ter essa barraca funcionando? _- falou o outro homem anotando algo na prancheta.

_Eu sei...mas...isso é meu único sustento sem essa barraca como vou sobreviver. _- apelou a morena.

_Srs. Será que não podemos fazer nada para evitar isso? _- perguntou Hinata tentando ajudar a amiga.

_Sim, terá que ir na prefeitura novamente, pedir os papeis de licenciatura, esperar se provado e daí sim poderá manter a barraca. _- falou o homem acenando para alguém não muito longe dali.

_O que? O que está fazendo? _- perguntou Tenten vendo dois policiais se aproximar.

_Estamos fechando a barraca, sem o papel não pode continuar. _- informou o homem.

_Você não pode fazer isso? Como vou pagar a prefeitura para conseguir os papeis sem a barraca funcionando? _- apelou a morena.

_Desculpa...mas isso não é comigo. _- falou isso e deu às costas a mulher.

Tenten com raiva e tristeza recolheu suas mercadorias e enquanto os policiais pegavam outras coisas e levava para o carro que Tenten alugava para levar as mercadorias para o mercado. Em sua casa Hinata tentou consolar a amiga que revirou a casa novamente a procura do papel.

_Onde você viu pela ultima vez? _- perguntou Hinata tentando ajudar a achar o papel.

_Eu...não me lembro, eu sei que eu tenho o papel só não sei onde. _- falou irritada procurando sem parar.

Tenten não conseguiu achar o papel e teve que ir na prefeitura de semana para conseguir os papeis novamente, depois de ir e vim mais de dez vezes a morena estava por um fio de conseguir, agora só faltava a assinatura do prefeito e tudo teria acabado.

_Até que fim. _- falou Hinata quando amiga contou sobre os papeis.

_E quem o diga, estou tão cansada que poderia dormir uma semana. _- falou rindo.

_Até parece. _- falou a amiga servindo o chá a campainha tocou.

_Eu atendo. _- gritou Yumi indo correndo para a porta.

_Yumi não. _- mas a menina já abriu a porta e Neji entrou pegando a menina no colo.

_Ai está minha princesinha. _- levantou a menina que gritava e ria.

Tenten quase derruba a xícara que segurava assim que ele colocou a sobrinha no chão ele olhou para Hinata que estava próximo e então seu olhar cruzou com de Tenten que corou um pouco.

_Oi. _- falou ele desviando o olhar. - _Então você deixa uma criança atender a porta?_

_Ah cala a boca Neji. _- respondeu a prima abraçando o homem. - _Quando chegou de viajem?_

_Agora a pouco, decidir passar primeiro aqui antes de hibernar no meu apartamento. _- falou ele sendo conduzido para a sala onde Tenten estava sentada quieta.

_Nossa ta tão cansado assim? _- perguntou Hinata sorrindo.

_Claro trabalhei todos os dias, noite e dia sem parar. _- falou dando um sorriso e se virando para a morena que ainda estava quieta. - _Espero que não esteja atrapalhando em nada._

_Não...que isso...eu...já estava de saída. _- falou Tenten se levantando, Neji a olhou triste.

_Tenten eu... _- Hinata falou assim que a amiga se levantou.

_Amanhã agente se fala Hi, vocês tem muito o que conversar. _- falou pegando a bolsa e se virando para a garota que estava ao lado da mãe. - _Amanhã agente vai no shopping ta?_

_Ta bem. _- deu um beijo na bochecha e se virou.

_Até mais... _- sem esperar resposta saiu do apartamento.

Não entendia porque fez aquilo havia esquecido Neji naquela semana, havia esquecido sobre a proposta e sobre sua decisão, agora que ele estava ali e sua frente não teve coragem de enfrentá-lo.

_Covarde. _- falou enquanto ia descendo as escadas um homem passou por ela.

_Eu? _- perguntou ao ouvir a mulher.

_Oh...não é...estava falando sozinha... _- respondeu sem jeito.

_Ah ta...pensei que era comigo. _- falou ele rindo.

_Então tem costume de falar sozinha? _- a voz de Neji a sobressaltou.

_O..o que faz aqui? Pensei que iria ficar conversando com Hinata. _- falou ela vendo ele descer as escadas até ela.

_Sim e já conversei, pelo menos um pouco, como disse to cansado da viajem. _- ele parou ao seu lado. - _Quer uma carona?_

_Não eu... _- ele suspirou.

_Você quem sabe. _- continuou a descer deixando-a sozinha.

Tenten respirou fundo duas vezes e desceu as escadas Neji estava abrindo a porta do carro, ele a olhou novamente e entrou no carro, o que estava acontecendo/ Porque ele estava tratando ela assim, como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

_Neji espere. _- gritou a morena assim que ele ligou o carro.

_O que foi? _- perguntou abrindo a janela do passageiro.

_Pode..poderia dar uma carona? _- ele deu um sorriso e abriu a porta. - _Obrigada._

_Tudo bem. _- respondeu e colocou o carro em movimento.

Durante o caminho nenhum dos dois falou nada apenas o som dos carros passando por eles era ouvido, Tenten não sabia o que dizer, parecia que ele havia esquecido da proposta, ou talvez tenha caído na real descobrindo que isso seria uma loucura total.

Quando o carro entrou na rua do prédio de Tenten ela sentiu algo estranho, sentiu medo de ele ter desistido dela.

**_"Mais isso não é bom? Assim eu não vou me envolver e sair machucada!" _**pensou quando ele parou em frente ao prédio. **_"Mais não quero não me envolver, pois já to envolvida de mais..."_**

_Bem aqui estamos. _- falou ele interrompendo os pensamentos dela.

_Sim...obrigada de novo. _- agradeceu já indo saindo do carro.

_Tenten _- ele a chamou fazendo o coração da morena disparar.

_Si..sim? _- ela se virou para ele que a encarava.

_O cinto de segurança. _- falou ele apontando para o cinto que ainda estava preso.

_Ahh...claro...o cinto...havia me esquecido. _- falou decepcionada tirando o cinto com raiva.

_Rsrs...boa noite. _- falou quando ela saiu do carro fechando a porta com força.

**_"BURRAA o que estava pensado? Mais como sou burra, idiota, ele deve estar achando que sou um idiota e fácil, deve ter feito isso só para rir de mim!"_**

Pensava enquanto subia a pequena escadaria e abria a porta, estava com tanta raiva que não percebeu que ele saiu do carro e a seguiu, assim que ela colocou a chave na fechadura da porta ele a chamou.

_Tenten... _- ela congelou se virou e o viu parado ali na escada.

_O que? Esqueci alguma coisa agora? _- perguntou ela meio irritada.

_Sim. _- falou ele sorrindo e se aproximando. - _Esqueceu de me dizer a resposta._

Tenten abriu a boca mais nenhuma palavra saiu de sua garganta, ele a olhava de um modo diferente de logo cedo, era como se ele estivesse tão perdido quanto ela.

_Minha...resposta? _- perguntou sentindo as pernas bambas.

_Eu falei que não iria te pressionar, mas é que você ta demorando de mais. _- ele se aproximou e dessa vez ela não recuou, queria tanto sentir ele novamente perto.

_Eu..achei...que havia esquecido...eu..._ - ele a tocou no rosto fazendo o corpo todo dela tremer.

_Eu não esqueci...então...me diga que sim. _- ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e se aproximou mais dos lábios.

Era tão diferente que ela tinha imaginado era melhor, era bom sentir o hálito quente dele sobre sua face, suas mãos em seu rosto, a voz dele sussurrando em seu ouvido.

_Sim. _- respondeu fechando os olhos preparada pelo beijo que não veio.

_Serio? _- perguntou ele ainda a encarando.

_Se não me beijar logo vou mudar de idéia. _- respondeu ela fazendo ele sorrir.

_Seu pedido é uma ordem. _- falou ele se inclinando e a beijando como se dependesse daquele beijo para viver.

O mundo havia parado naquela hora não importava o que estaria por vim, se era apenas o começo de sua desgraça ou o começo de sua benção, apenas queria sentir aqueles lábios nos seus, sentir aqueles braços apertarem para si. A língua dele explorava a boca da morena a levando a loucura, as mãos agora percorria as costas dela como se quisesse provar que era real.

_Procurem um quarto. _- falou uma senhora que descia as escadas, Neji se separou de Tenten mais não a soltou.

_Desculpa..._- falou ele rindo, se virou para a morena que sorria também.

_Hm...quer...fazer o que ela disse? _- perguntou ela sem temer ser ousada.

_Adoraria. _- respondeu dando um selinho nela. - _mais não nessa noite._

_P...porque? _- perguntou sem entender.

_Estou cansado, se...formos para cama eu acabarei dormindo sem aproveitar nada. _- falou ele sorrindo. - _Teremos a amanhã._

_Promete? _- perguntou inocente ele sorriu e a beijo novamente.

_Sim. Agora vai antes que eu não resista. _- falou soltando-a e se afastando.

_Tchau..._- falou abrindo a porta e fechando, se apoiou na porta e fechou os olhos sorrindo.

Havia experimentado o melhor beijo de sua vida e as sensações eram tão boas que dava vontade de cantar de alegria, correu para a janela e viu-o entrar no carro e partir, talvez não tivesse perdendo nada, iria perder se não aproveitasse essa nova sensação.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
Peço desculpas aqueles fãs de NejiXTenten, não sei se está bom o modo como os dois estão nessa fic ^^  
Obrigado de coração ^.~**_

Obrigado à todos ^^  
Mireille

Obrigado aqueles que adicionaram a fic ^.~

**_Reviews Go!_**


	8. Quase lá

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Proposta de Amor.**

**Capitulo 8 ****_ Quase lá_**

No dia seguinte Neji acordou animado e disposto foi trabalhar cedo, quando era meio-dia saiu para o restaurante onde iria encontrar com Rock Lee, já fazia duas semanas que não falava com o amigo, e tinha novidades para contar.

_E ai Neji parece que dormiu com um cabide na boca, não para de sorrir. _- falou o amigo assim que se encontraram na porta do local.

_Digamos que tive uma noite boa. _- falou o moreno seguindo o garçom até a mesa.

_Opa noite boa? O que foi? Conseguiu finalmente levar a garota para cama? _- perguntou animado.

_Não fale assim, eu...não sei sabe foi diferente... _- Lee o interrompeu.

_Ow para tudo! Cara se ainda não transaram e você já ta assim? Melhor pular fora se não quiser acabar encrencado. _- falou o amigo.

_Como? _- perguntou sem entender.

_Se liga Neji, quando agente que ter uma garota na cama agente faz qualquer coisa, e se for uma garota inapropriada como você disse que ela é, então não podemos ter nada que apenas curtição _- falou Lee pegando um pedaço de pão.

_Do que ta falando? Eu só to comentando que foi diferente do que imaginava sabe... _- o amigo balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_Cara se não tomar cuidado vai acabar perdendo a linha do pensamento, ela vai acabar te domando e o pior você vai ficar perdidamente apaixonado por ela. _- falou Lee serio. - _daí...não tem volta._

Pensando no que Lee falou voltou para a empresa tentou pensar no trabalho mais era difícil, estava dividido em querer que acontecesse algo entre Tenten e ele, e não acontecesse.

**_"Como é? Não queria isso? Ela disse sim, agora ta com medinho?" _** se censurou mentalmente. **_"Não vai acontecer nada disso, vocês são diferentes demais para dar certo, será apenas uma vez ou mais, mas sem compromisso, sem amor...Tsc...amor"_**

_Sr. Hyuuga? _- Gaara chamava-o já um tempo.

_O que? _- perguntou voltando a realidade.

_Aqui...assine isso. _- falou entregando os papeis e depois deixando o chefe sozinho.

Tenten lavava a louça que havia usado no almoço na casa de Hinata, estava cuidado de Yumi enquanto Hinata procurava emprego, depois do almoço a morena se sentou ao lado da garoto e ficou pintando os desenhos, e a tarde fez pipoca para assistirem um filme, quando deu sete hora Hinata chegou em casa.

_Nossa essa hora que chega? _- perguntou Tenten sorrindo.

_Eu estava no treinamento, e não deu para ligar. _- respondeu a mulher abraçando a filha.

_Então conseguiu o emprego mamãe? _- perguntou animada a garota.

_Sim. Agora vamos ter mais dinheiro. _ - falou animada Tenten sorriu.

_Bem agora que ta empregada com quem vai deixar Yumi? _- perguntou quando lembrou de que a menina não tinha escola a tarde.

_Eu posso ficar com você titia, não posso? _- perguntou a menina sorridente.

_Isso, é uma ótima idéia, vamos aprontar muito. _- falou a morena pegando a menina no colo.

_Não vai te atrapalhar? _- perguntou Hinata indecisa.

_Claro que não, eu não faço nada de tarde mesmo com Yumi vou ter muito que fazer. _- sorriu dando um beijo na bochecha da menina colocando-a no chão. - _Agora acho que já vou indo._

_Tenten...eu te pago o dia... _- falou a amiga quando ela ia saindo do apartamento.

_Que isso Hinata, ficar com Yumi é um prazer. _- recusou a oferta.

_Mais..._

_Relaxa Ok? Que horas você sai de casa? _- perguntou a morena.

_Seis, levo a Yumi para o colégio e só volto a sete da noite. _- falou meio cansada.

_Tudo bem, passo no colégio dela na hora da saída, daí trago para cá ou em casa tudo bem? _- sugeriu a amiga.

_Você é a melhor amiga que uma pessoa possa querer. _- falou abraçando a amiga.

Tenten chegou a casa oito e pouco e foi direto para o banho não demorou muito, depois foi preparar o jantar enquanto fazia a comida pensava em Neji, ele havia prometido que estaria ali hoje e ainda não havia chegado. Começou a pensar que ele havia desistido assim que terminou de preparar a comida pegou um prato e colocou um pouco, se sentou no sofá e ligou a TV, eram 9 horas quando terminou de comer lavou a louça e desistiu de esperar.

**_"Idiota pensou e que ele iria vim, bem feito" _** pensou irritada enquanto escovava os dentes, quando entrou no quarto a campainha tocou, Tenten ficou em indecisa se ia ou não atender, não parava de tocar então respirou fundo e foi, iria fingir que estava dormindo e que acordou por causa do barulho.

_Boa noite. _- Neji a cumprimentou com um sorriso, nas mãos trazia uma garrafa de vinho e comida chinesa.

_Isso são horas? _- perguntou sem dar espaço para ele entrar.

_Desculpa, estava dormindo? _- perguntou ele se aproximando mais dela.

_Sim... _- ele estendeu a mão e a tocou no canto dos lábios.

_Estranho, você baba pasta de dente ou passa ela nos lábios antes de dormi? _- perguntou sorrindo, Tenten surpresa largou a porta e ele entrou.

_Eu não o convidei... _- ele sorriu e fechou a porta com a chave.

_Ah me convidou sim, ontem me fez prometer que viria hoje. _- ele se aproximou dela que cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo.

_Sim mais olhe as horas são quase meia-noite, e meia-noite já é de madruga, é dia seguinte e... _- ele a interrompeu a beijando sem esperar convite.

_Também sentir saudades. _- falou ele depois de por fim no beijo, Tenten sorriu. - _Onde coloco isso?_

_Vai mesmo comer isso? _- perguntou olhando para as embalagens da comida chinesa.

_Na verdade prefiro só o vinho. _- falou sorrindo ela pegou garrafa e colocou na mesa. - _Bebe comigo?_

_Não sou muito fã de bebidas alcoólicas. _- falou ela trazendo o abridor e a taça.

_E por que tem um saca rolhas e taças de vinho? _- perguntou ele enquanto abria o vinho.

_Para meus amigos que bebe, mas eu dou só um golinho. _- falou sorrindo, ele serviu a taça até a metade e entregou á ela.

_Primeiro gole é seu então. _- ele se aproximou dela e a puxou pela cintura. - _Quero bebe o vinho dos seus lábios._

Ela sorriu e deu um gole pequeno no vinho enquanto ele a acariciava a cintura, Tenten usava um pijama que era calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa de alcinha da mesma cor, seus cabelos estavam preso em duas marias Chiquinha. Neji sorriu e tomou a taça das mãos dela, começou a beijá-la no pescoço subindo até os lábios, primeiro passou o dedo nos lábios dela e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

_Seus lábios ficaram mais irresistíveis... _- ela se arrepiou e então ele a beijou primeiro no canto dos lábios depois possuiu sua boca.

O beijo foi calmo e delicado Neji queria sentir cada momento cada sensação como se nunca tivesse provado algo assim, a língua dele pediu passagem e explorou sua boca fazendo-a tremer de desejo e ansiedade, as mãos dele acaricia as costas por dentro da blusa, quando o ar faltou ele separou os lábios mais não se afastou, a beijou na bochecha e seguiu para o pescoço, aonde ele beija era como se fagulhas de fogo queimassem sua pele, quando ele a beijou no ombro ela tremeu.

_Ta com frio? _- perguntou ele com a voz rouca.

_Não...é..._- ela não soube explicar ele sorriu e pegou a taça de vinho novamente agora dado um gole.

_Parece que não é só eu que desejo esse momento. _- falou ele colocando a taça sobre a mesa e dando mais um beijo nela.

_Quem não iria desejar... _- ele sorriu e a pegou no colo. - _O que?_

_Onde é o quarto? _- perguntou indo em direção ao banheiro, Tenten sorriu e indicou a porta ao lado do banheiro.

No quarto ele a colocou na cama com todo cuidado e se afastou um pouco para admira-la, Tenten não sabia o que fazer nunca ficou com alguém que a encarava como ele, como se a devorasse com os olhos.

_Pensei que dormia com uma camisola bem fininha. _- falou ele subindo na cama ajoelhado ao lado dela.

_Decepcionado? _- perguntou olhando para a calça que vestia, ele a acariciou por cima e sorriu.

_Um pouco... _-a beijou novamente e sussurrou no ouvido - _mais logo vamos dar um jeito nisso._

Ele a tomou novamente os lábios e a beijou com urgência agora, suas mãos percorria pelo corpo todo, explorando cada parte, assim que não agüentou mais a despiu da calça, tirou-a com todo cuidado e devagar, Tenten tinha o coração acelerado ao extremo, assim que a calça caiu no chão ele se afastou um pouco para admirar-la.

_Agora sim... _- falou ele sorrindo ao ver a calçinha de renda vermelha da mulher.

_Aprovado? _- perguntou enquanto ele a tocava delicadamente na coxa.

_Muitooo. _- falou rouco a beijando novamente enquanto a mão apertava a parte inferior da coxa.

Neji a tocou com o dedo indicador na parte íntima da morena que soltou um gemido, sorriu ao ver que ela estava gostando passou a movimentar o dedo em movimento circulares por cima da calçinha de renda. Tenten fechou os olhos quando ele a tocava na parte intima, era uma sensação a muito tempo esquecida, soltou um gemido mais forte quando sentiu que ele puxava a calçinha para baixo tirando-a de seu corpo. Enquanto com uma mão ele tirava a peça intima a outra a acariciava os seios e barriga. Livre da peça de baixo ele passou a beijá-la na boca novamente os beijos iam descendo pelo pescoço indo até o ombro seguindo pelo peito chegando até o seio, tirou lentamente a blusa da morena deixando completamente nua, se afastou um pouco e admirou mais ainda.

_Bonita por completo. _- falou ele com a voz rouca, ela sorriu e pegou sua mão colocando-a sobre seu seio.

_Então tome para si. _- falou com a voz baixa e cheia de paixão.

Não precisou falar duas vezes ele a tomou os lábios enquanto as mãos apertavam os seios a fazendo gemer de prazer, foi beijando até chegar os seios passou a ponta da língua no bico que logo ficaram rígidos, Neji já estava tão excitado as calças estavam incomodando, com a ajuda da morena tirou a blusa e jogou sobre as roupas da mulher no chão.

Tenten tinha as mãos tremulas quando ajudava ele a se libertar das calças, assim que se viu livre de todas as roupas cada um admirou o outro, Tenten sentia o rosto quente mais não importava, ele a puxou para si fazendo-a sentar-se sobre suas pernas, beijava cada parte que dava, quando nenhum dos dois agüentava mais se renderam ao prazer.

_Neji..._- sussurrou quando ele a tocou novamente na parte feminina dela.

_Sim... _- a voz era rouca e baixa o que deixava Tenten mais excitada.

_Você...trouxe camisinha? _- perguntou enquanto ainda restava um pingo de juízo nela, ele parou de se mexer e se afastou um pouco. - _Que foi?_

_Você...não tem? _- perguntou ele serio.

_Pensei que era a obrigação do homem levar sempre uma na carteira. _- falou ela tentando não sorrir.

_Acha que levo uma camisinha na carteira? Quantos anos acha que eu tenho? _- perguntou respirando fundo. - _Não tem nenhuma?_

_Nãoooo... _- falou ela saindo do colo dele. - _Droga, não sei como não pensou nisso?_

_Droga falo eu, deveria ter umas aqui em sua casa. _- falou ele se levantando também pegando as suas roupas e a vestindo.

_Ah sim pode deixar, amanhã eu vou à farmácia e compro uma caixa fechada de camisinha. _- falou Tenten vestindo suas roupas também irônica.

_Será que tem farmácia aberta á essa hora? _- perguntou vendo a morena vestir a roupa irritada.

_Deixa já não tem mais clima para isso. _- falou ela acendendo a luz eles ficaram em silencio por uns instantes.

_Desculpa...eu...não imaginava que iria acontecer isso. _- falou gentil se aproximando dela.

_Hm...tudo...bem. _- ele a abraçou e a beijou nos lábios.

_Acho que melhor eu ir...se não, não vou resistir a tentação. _- falou ele sorrindo, ela riu deixando a raiva de lado.

_Certo...mas...vê se não esquece de comprar._ - falou dando um beijo de despedida e acompanhando-o até a porta.

_Pode deixar, vou trazer umas duas caixas. _- falou ele indo embora.

Tenten se jogou na cama e respirou fundo o corpo ainda tremia todo, queria tanto sentir ele dentro de si, como podia ter acontecido isso, se recriminou de ter aberto a boca, mas pensando melhor foi bom se não tivesse dito nada eles teriam feito sem proteção e as conseqüências seriam sem volta.

****

_**Olá Minna o/ quanto tempo neh..bem aqui ta mais um cap quentinho  
Espero q estejam gostando e quero agradecer a todos que lêem minhas historias**_

_**As antigas e as novas, as pessoas que add no favoritos, as pessoas q Lê e não cometam e que comenta e Lê**_

_**Obrigado à AeRisSsS**_

bjss até a proxima


	9. Mudando a Rotina

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Proposta de Amor.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 ****_Mudando a rotina_**

Tenten acordou com a campainha tocando sem parar, se levantou meio cambaleando e foi atender a porta, Hinata entrou com Yumi no colo dormindo.

_O que houve? _- perguntou a morena quando a amiga colocou a garota deitada no sofá.

_A escola não abriu hoje, e não sei onde posso deixá-la sozinha lá em casa. _- informou a amiga. - _tudo bem se deixa ela aqui logo cedo?_

_Claro _- respondeu Tenten sorrindo.

_Obrigado Tenten, tenho que correr to super atrasada. _- se despediu e foi embora.

Tenten observou a garota dormi tranquilamente sorriu e foi para a cozinha preparar o café da amanhã, fez panquecas e ovos mexidos, preparou um suco de laranja e leite com chocolate, quando voltou para sala notou que a menina estava acordando.

_Tia...não era para eu estar na escola? _- perguntou se sentando no sofá.

_Não teve aula daí sua mãe passou por aqui mais cedo, quer tomar café querida? _- perguntou sorrindo a menina abriu um sorriso e a seguiu para a mesa.

Depois do café da manhã Yumi ficou assistindo TV enquanto Tenten costurava as peças de roupas, quando deu dez horas o telefone tocou, Tenten atendeu pensando que era Hinata mais teve uma surpresa.

**_Olá como ta? _**- Neji cumprimentou animado.

_Oi...to bem e você? _- perguntou se levantando e indo para a cozinha para Yumi não ouvir.

**_Pensado no que poderia ter acontecido ontem. _**- respondeu fazendo Tenten sorrir.

_Pensei que estaria trabalhando. _- ele riu.

**_Ora eu trabalho, mas também sou humano tenho meus...vícios. _**- ele riu. - **_E você o que ta fazendo?_**

_To costurando algumas blusas e cuidado de Yumi, hoje não teve aula daí Hinata trouxe ela aqui. _- informou a morena indo até a sala ver a garota que continuava assistir TV. - _Hm ta muito ocupado?_

**_Por quê? _**- Tenten sorriu.

Neji depois de desligar o telefone ficou pensado no que Tenten iria fazer, assim que voltou ao trabalho notou que tinha papeis realmente importante para assinar, Gaara logo se aproximou com mais o que deixou Neji mais irritado, estava precisando de férias.

Era meio dia quando a sua secretaria entra na sala com cara de quem comeu e não gostou, Neji respirou fundo sabia que ai vinha problemas.

_Sim Sra. Yang _- perguntou quando ela se aproximou da mesa.

_Há uma mulher lá fora querendo falar com o senhor, disse que estava ocupado mais ela insistiu. _- então era isso o problema e sorriu.

_E quem é essa mulher? _- perguntou mais não precisou de resposta, a porta se abriu e Yumi e Tenten entraram. - _Tenten?_

_Tioo. _- correu até o moreno e o abraçou.

_Olá querida, como você ta? _- perguntou gentil, olhou para Tenten sem entender.

_Viemos te visitar. _- falou morena sorridente. - _Sei que é um homem muito ocupado, mas creio eu que às vezes temos que deixar um pouco o trabalho de lado._

_Tenten eu... _- começou Neji mais foi Yumi que argumentou.

_Titio faz tempo que não sai comigo. _- fez um biquinho - _titia falou que você estava livre hoje._

_Ela disse é? _- ele encarou morena que sorria.

_Sr. Hyuuga o que eu faço? _- perguntou a secretaria que ainda estava ali na sala.

_Acho que poderia dizer a todos que Neji não poderá receber mais..._- falou Tenten olhando para a mesa do moreno. - _papeis, e cancelar todos os compromissos dele, pois hoje ele passará o dia com a sobrinha dele._

Neji não pode recusar dez minutos depois estava saindo da empresa junto com Tenten e Yumi em direção ao parque de diversão. A morena vestia um vestido verde simples, porém a deixava mais bonita, ele sorriu quando viu a sobrinha gritar de felicidades quando entraram no parque.

_Eba posso tentar pegar um ursinho? _- perguntou a menina quando viu as barraquinhas de ursinhos.

_Não acha que tem muito ursinho? _- perguntou Tenten rindo.

_Não, aqueles são poucos, deixa tia? _- Tenten sorriu correu com a garota até a barraca.

_O que vai Sra.? _- perguntou o homem que trabalhava lá.

_Senhorita, e vai duas. _- respondeu a morena pagando o homem, Neji se colocou ao se lado.

_Deixe que eu pago... _- falou ele pegando a carteira.

_Te chamei não para bancar o passeio e sim e divertir com nos. _- respondeu a morena entregando a bolinhas para ele. - _Agora tente acerta na boca do boneco para ganhar um ursinho._

Neji a encarou sem acreditar, ela o olhou serio fazendo ele prestar atenção no jogo, a primeira bolinha foi quase, a segunda entrou, a terceira passou longe e a quarta dentro, mais para levar precisava acertar as quatro.

_Ah titio você é muito ruim. _- brincou a menina.

_Só preciso praticar, quero mais duas. _- pediu para o homem.

Tenten e Yumi se afastaram e ficaram torcendo para o moreno que novamente perdeu as duas chances, não conformado em perder tentou mais duas vezes, e mesmo assim não conseguiu.

_Tudo bem titio, outro dia eu consigo o ursinho _- falou Yumi puxando a mão do moreno.

_Vai indo, eu preciso fazer uma coisa. _- Tenten acompanhou a menina até o carrossel.

_To aqui ta bom querida. _- gritou para a menina quando ela entrava no brinquedo, Tenten se virou e viu Neji se aproximar com um ursinho enorme nos braços. - _Não acredito que conseguiu._

_Viu, só faltava pratica. _ - falou ele sorrindo orgulhoso.

_Serio? _- ele suspirou e falou.

_Comprei o urso. _- Tenten riu fazendo ele fazer uma careta - _Não fale para ela ta? Ela acha que sou um herói._

_Hahaha tudo bem, pode deixar. _- falou a morena acenando para a menina, Neji levantou o urso fazendo a menina gritar de alegria.

_Viu... _- falou ele sorrindo também.

Depois do carrossel eles fora na roda gigante e no carrinho bate-bate, pararam para tomar um sorvete e foram para a montanha magia, Yumi entrou no brinquedo enquanto Tenten e Neji ficaram esperando no banco do lado de fora.

_Se divertindo? _- perguntou Tenten observando Neji sorrir.

_Sim..._- ele se virou para ela e tocou em seu rosto. - _Ainda mais com você ao meu lado._

Tenten não sabia o que dizer e ele não sabia porque tinha dito aquilo, assim que a sobrinha saiu do brinquedo ele passaram pelo homem que tirava fotos, Yumi insistiu que eles tirassem um para guardar, Tenten se sentou ao lado de Neji e Yumi no colo dos dois.

_Uma família linda. _- comentou uma mulher que passava por ali.

_Vamos para aonde tio? _- perguntou Yumi alegre.

_Deixa eu ver, já são seis hora acho que ta na hora de ir para casa, sua mãe já deve estar chegando. _- assim foram embora.

Neji deixou Yumi em casa onde Hinata tinha acabado de chegar depois de um tempo conversando ele levou Tenten para casa, parou o carro em frente ao prédio e desceu do carro acompanhando a mulher, ela abria a porta enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura dando beijos em seu pescoço.

_Nossa que fogo é esse? _- perguntou quando ele quase a despia lá fora.

_Acha que é muito? _- perguntou ele soltando-a - _ontem quase não dormi por sua causa._

_Minha? Eu não tenho culpa. _- falou ela rindo, ele a puxou para si e a beijou novamente - _e dessa vez trouxe?_

_Oh sim. _- falou tirando duas camisinhas do bolso. - _Agora é só aproveitar._

_Sim, mas não quer comer algo ou beber? _- perguntou enquanto ele a beijava sem parar.

_Hoje to cansado, parece que trabalhei dois dias inteiro sem dormi, sair com Yumi e você é exaustivo. _- falou ele a encarando - _a única coisa que não estou cansado é para estar com você a sós. _

_Err...ok. _- falou ela se livrando dos braços dele. - _eu também estou louca para essa noite, então...será que posso sabe, me arrumar?_

_Mais já ta arrumada. _- falou ele sem entender.

_Neji, quero dizer tomar banho, colocar uma roupa especial e bem ficar cheirosa para você. _- falou sedutoramente, ele sorriu.

_Ok. _- cedeu ele seguindo ela até o quarto.

_Pode me esperar na cama, não demoro. _- beijou e correu para o banheiro.

Neji olhou ao redor procurando algo para se distrair decidiu deitar na cama, tirou os sapatos e a blusa, no banheiro Tenten se banhava aproveitando para depilar as pernas, não sabia exatamente como seduzir alguém ou provocar, nunca teve muita experiência com homens. Assim que terminou o banho passo um creme para deixar a pele macia, a camisola de sede que tinha ganhado de Hinata á muito tempo nunca tinha sido usada, sorriu e vestiu era vermelha e bem curta.

_Hora do show. _- falou ela saindo do banheiro e indo para o quarto.

A luz estava apagada mais não era tão escuro Tenten entrou no quarto e foi até a cama, Neji estava deitado, ela sorriu e começou a dançar sensualmente, depois de meia hora dançando notou que Neji não falou uma só palavra.

_Neji? _- o chamou baixinho então se aproximou da cama e pode ver que ele dormia. - _Não acredito? Demorei tanto assim?_

Tenten ficou olhando para ele por uns instantes e desistiu de acordá-lo, ele parecia tão casando deitou-se ao lado dele e o abraçou, pelo menos iria dormi com ele mesmo que não rolasse nada.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/ quanto tempo neh..bem aqui ta mais um cap quentinho  
Espero q estejam gostando e quero agradecer a todos que lêem minhas historias**_

_**As antigas e as novas, as pessoas que add no favoritos, as pessoas q Lê e não cometam e que comenta e Lê**_

_**Obrigado à AeRisSsS**_

bjss até a proxima


	10. Descobrindo o amor

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Proposta de Amor.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 ****_Descobrindo o amor._**

Neji acordou sem se lembrar do que havia acontecido, viu que não estava em seu quarto se virou e notou que Tenten dormia ao seu lado, a observou dormi, usava uma camisola de seda vermelha estava linda, sorriu ao lembrar que apagou antes dela voltar do banho.

_Tenten? _- a chamou carinhosamente.

_Hm... _- foi a resposta da mulher que se virou dando as costas para ele.

_Hora de acordar dorminhoca. _- falou ele sussurrando em seu ouvido a fazendo despertar.

_Como pode ter dormido ontem... _- falou meio sonolenta ainda.

_Desculpa meu amor, disse que estava cansado. _- falou ele beijando-a no pescoço. - _Prometo que essa noite será o dia._

_Será que hoje dá?. _- falou ela se virando para ele.

_E porque não daria? _- perguntou sorrindo,

_Sei lá sempre acontece alguma coisa. _- ele fez uma careta e sorriu.

_Acho que tudo está contra nos. _- os dois riram. - _Mais não vou desistir._

_Nem eu quero que desista. _- ele a beijou carinhosamente.

_Preciso ir, tenho que trabalhar. _- se levantou colocando os sapatos.

_Ta bem. _- foi até ela e a beijou

_Ta... _- viu-o ir embora e voltou a dormi.

Como todos os dias Tenten depois da uma da tarde foi buscar Yumi no colégio e foram para a casa de Hinata, seis hora quando a amiga chegou Tenten voltou para casa, estava cansada e com cólicas entrou no apartamento e foi direito para o banho, vendo que Neji não iria aparecer foi dormi mais cedo.

No dia seguinte Tenten acordou disposta antes que desse a hora de ir buscar a garota arrumou a casa e colocou as roupas para lavar, depois preparou um almoço simples e rápido pegou a bolsa e foi buscar a afilhada.

_Titia Tenten _- correu e abraçou - _olha eu ganhei duas estrelinhas pelo meu desenho._

_Nossa que legal. _- sorriu pegando-a no colo - _e cadê seu desenho?_

_Aqui. _- mostrou a menina uma folha.

Tenten pegou a folha e sorriu tinha três pessoas desenhadas ali, e com o titulo "O dia junto com meus tios", ela havia desenhado Tenten e Neji de mãos dadas e ela ao lado com um ursinho de pelúcia.

_Ohh muito bonito querida. _- falou ela sorrindo.

_Não é? Gostei de ver vocês dois juntos. _- falou a menina enquanto pegava na mão da mulher. - _você vai namorar o titio?_

_O que? Yumi. _- a menina sorriu.

_Que foi? Mamãe também acha que vocês devem ficar juntos, daí você seria titia de verdade. _- falou a menina sonhadora.

_Eu sou sua titia de verdade! _- falou fingindo magoada. - _e é melhor tirar essas coisa da sua cabeça..._- falou ela sorrindo - _por enquanto. _- completou baixinho.

Neji olhava para o relógio em cinco em cinco minutos, nunca em toda sua vida esperou que a noite chegasse rápido, não tinha dado certo de ir á casa de Tenten na noite, iria essa noite sem falta.

_Sr. Os Srs. Hanson acabaram de chegar. _- informou Sra. Yang .

_Ok pode mandar entrar. _- falou o moreno se ajeitando.

Terminando de mostrar a empresa Neji voltou para sua sala, recomeçou a trabalhar tentando não olhar para o relógio, quando a porta da sala se abriu pensou que era Tenten fazendo uma surpresa, porém era Ino.

_Olá. _- cumprimentou a loira se aproximando da mesa.

_O que faz aqui? _- perguntou espantado por vê-la ali.

_Olha sei que é estranho, mas vim pedir um emprego. _- falou sem rodeios.

_Emprego? O que aconteceu com o antigo? _- perguntou o moreno interessado.

_Ah uma longa historia, resumindo...eu preciso sair de lá urgente. _- falou a loira sem muitos detalhes. - _olha posso fazer qualquer coisa, só me tire de lá._

_Nossa deve ter acontecido algo ruim, nunca vi Yamanaka Ino fugir de algo. _- a loira torceu a boca em sinal de reprovação.

_Os tempos mudam, então? _- Neji a encarou serio então sorriu.

_Certo, tudo bem se for secretaria? _- perguntou pegando o telefone e discando um numero.

_Claro. _- concordou a loira animada.

_Certo. _- uma voz masculina atendeu ao telefone. - _Gaara, quer vim aqui? Obrigada._

_Hm Gaara quem é ele? _- perguntou a loira quando o amigo desligava o telefone.

_O seu novo chefe, ta mais que na hora dele ter uma secretaria. _- falou sorrindo. - _Ele é do RH, cuida dos salários dos funcionários, cuida das entrevistas e etc., precisa de alguém que arrume aquelas papeladas._

_Pra mim ta ótimo. _- falou a loira animada.

Não demorou muito para que Gaara aparecesse na sala, quando ele entrou Neji notou que lançou um olhar para loira, e logo passou pela sua cabeça que isso poderia dar certo.

_Chamou? _- falou o ruivo para Neji.

_Gaara à muito tempo to pensando em contratar alguém para te ajudar sabe, com aquele bando de papeis, então minha amiga aqui, Ino Yamanaka. _- apresentou a loira para o ruivo. - _Ela é formada em secretariado e tem experiência nessa área, então decidir contratará._

_Serio? _- perguntou o ruivo fazendo a loira fechar o sorriso.

_Eu sou boa no que faço. _- respondeu para ele devido a pergunta.

_E quer que eu a contrate? _- perguntou o ruivo ignorando a loira.

_Sim. _- respondeu sorrindo, sabia que dali sairia algo.

Neji viu Gaara e Ino sair da sala sem muita amizade, conhecia o gênio da amiga e sabia que ela não iria ficar calada devido ao descaso do ruivo, sorriu com ele mesmo, estava bancando o cupido ou era só impressão.

Tenten estava sentada no sofá da casa de Hinata enquanto Yumi pintava o caderno de desenhos, já iria dar a hora de Hinata chegar, seu celular tocou fazendo sorriu ao ver o numero de Neji.

_Alô. _- atendeu sorridente.

**_Oh ela ta animada. _**- falou o homem do outro lado. - **_ainda na casa da Hinata?_**

_Sim mais já já ela chega. _- respondeu sorrindo.

**_Que bom, que tal sairmos hoje? _**- sugeriu o moreno.

_Para onde? _- quis saber a morena desconfiada.

**_Surpresa, assim que a Hina chegar vai pra casa tome um banho,daí passo para te pegar as nove, tudo bem? _** - falou o moreno.

_Nossa como é mandão. _- brincou a mulher.

**_Você não viu nada. _**- falou rindo, desligou o telefone.

Assim que Hinata chegouem casa Tentenfoi correndo para a casa fazer o que ele havia pedido, tomou um banho e se vestiu, colocou um vestido florido que na cintura tinha um laço vermelho, seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e sandálias rasteirinha e esperou o moreno na sala. Nove hora a campainha toca fazendo Tenten pular de felicidade.

_Nossa. _- falou Neji quando ela abriu a porta. - _Isso tudo para mim?_

_Gostou? _- perguntou dando uma volta para ele ver, ele sorriu e a puxou para si dando um beijo nos lábios da morena.

_E tem como não gostar? _- respondeu ao ouvido dela. - _vamos, antes que desista e te levo para cama agora mesmo. _- Tenten riu e o acompanhou

Neji dirigia em silencio enquanto Tenten contava sobre seu dia, ela não sabia para onde eles iriam mais estava adorando aquele mistério, quando o carro parou em frente o porto da cidade, notou que havia um barco parado perto dali.

_Tem medo de barco? _- perguntou o moreno vendo a cara da mulher.

_Não eu só, não to entendendo. _- ele sorriu e saiu do carro.

O barco tinha o nome Hyuuga gravado na ponta era de um luxo que Tenten jamais tinha visto, havia empregados para recebê-los, assim que eles subiram a bordo um garçom veio até eles para levá-los até a sala onde seria servido o jantar.

Era no convés do barco havia velas para todos os lados e flores decorando o local, uma mesa para dois estava no centro do local na qual o garçom os levou.

_Não acredito...você preparou isso? _- perguntou Tenten quando se sentava de frente para ele.

_Gostou? _- perguntou sorrindo abrindo a garrafa de champanhe.

_Amei, é tão..mágico._ - respondeu sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

_Que bom, pois ainda tem muito mais. _- falou servindo uma taça para ela e outra para ele.

Quando o garçom entrou trazendo a comida um violista entrou tocando uma musica suave e romântica, Tenten não se continha em felicidade era tudo tão romântico, tudo tão irreal, depois do jantar Neji a puxou para dançar. Ao som da musica do violino eles se beijaram e se entregaram á aquele momento.

_Neji... _- o chamou enquanto ele beijava-a o pescoço provando arrepios por todo o corpo.

_Sim? _- respondeu sem parar.

_Eu... Quero você. _- pediu sem temer sem vergonha, ele sorriu e afastou um pouco.

_Venha. _- falou puxando-a para sair dali.

Não sabia onde eles estavam indo só queria ir e finalmente acabar com aquela tortura, pois desde que eles estavam junto não tinha uma noite que ela não sonhava com ele.  
Entraram em uma cabine onde era a suíte do barco, uma grande cama redonda com pétalas de flores nela formando um coração, velas iluminava o local.

_Nossa..._- falou olhando o quarto todo.

_Aqui será o inicio de tudo... _- falou ele a puxando para si e a beijando com ardor.

As mãos dele exploravam o corpo inteiro como se necessitasse daquele toque, os lábios não se separavam nenhum segundo. Tenten não conseguia mais pensar em nada que não fosse ter ele, com as mãos foi desabotoando os botões da camisa dele até tirá-la por completo, deixado o peito musculoso a mostra, ele a beijava no pescoço até os ombros, enquanto a mão desamarrava o laço do vestido para abri-lo.

Livre do vestido ele a levou até a cama e a deitou com carinho, aproveitou para tirar as próprias calças ficando completamente nu, passou a beijar pelo corpo inteiro, das pernas até os seios, lambendo o bico tirando gemido dela.

_Oh Neji... _- falou quando ele tocou sua feminilidade com o dedo.

Vendo como ela já estava no ponto ele se colocou sobre ela mais ainda não a penetrou, ela abriu os olhos e encaro-o sem entender, ele beijou no canto dos lábios e sorriu.

_Quero que olhe nos meus olhos... _- falou ele sussurrando.

Ela sorriu e o beijou então ele a penetrou com uma única investida parando apenas um segundo ao ouvir um breve murmuro de dor. Mas, esquecendo-se da dor, Tenten cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura do moreno, querendo sentir cada centímetro da pele nua ao encontro de si.

Num movimento instintivo, carregado de uma sensualidade animal, ela começou a mover os quadris. Transtornado, Neji sentia-se como se fosse virgem, experimentando, pela primeira vez, s delicias do corpo de uma mulher. Jamais havia vivenciado algo assim antes, jamais se sentira tão livre para soltar as rédeas da paixão e do desejo.

Juntos, alcançaram o clímax e era como se estivessem no meio de uma explosão de estrelas.

Ofegante, exausto, saciado, Neji virou-se de costas e puxou a mulher consigo, não querendo romper o elo que os unia. Nunca tinha sentindo nada assim por uma mulher, e era Tenten que tinha feito alcançar as estrelas. A abraçou carinhosamente e beijou no topo da cabeça acariciando as costas.

Tenten não tinha palavras para descrever aquele momento, os sentimentos dentro dela era tão confusos e no mesmo tempo fáceis de entender, ela o amava e isso a deixava perturbada.

_Neji... _- ela o chamou baixinho ele a apertou carinhosamente.

_Sim meu amor. _- falou ele, Tenten sentiu o coração se encher de esperanças.

_Obrigada... _- agradeceu levantando o rosto a procura de seus lábios.

Neji a beijou com amor e carinho dentro dele algo havia mudado e isso ele sabia de quem era culpa, mas pela primeira vez não iria contra os sentimentos não agora que descobrirá que a amava como nunca amou alguém.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
Gente esse foi o penultimo capitulo, o proximo nossa historia terá seu fim ^^  
Espero que goste desse cap e que comentem, desculpa se tem "cenas fortes" ^^  
**_

_**As antigas e as novas, as pessoas que add no favoritos, as pessoas q Lê e não cometam e que comenta e Lê**_

_**Obrigado à  
**_

_**AeRisSsS  
**_

**YokoNick-chan  
****TheSillyMe**

**_Bjsss até o proximo o/_**


	11. Escolhas

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Proposta de Amor.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11 ** **_Escolhas _**

Tenten acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto se virou para o lado e percebeu que estava sozinha na cama, se levantou olhando ao redor, estava no barco ainda, procurou algum vestígio de Neji o que achou foi um bilhete.

_" Querida_

Tive que ir para a empresa cedo, não se apresse em ir embora, há um café da manhã esperando por você no convés, e um motorista esperando para te levar para casa.

_Obs.: Adorei a noite que passei com você._

_Beijos Neji."_

Ela não sabia se sentia triste ou feliz queria que ele dissesse que a amava, queria que ele sentisse o que ela sentia, se levantou se vestindo com rapidez, não quis tomar o café, como ele havia dito o motorista a levou para casa.

O dia todo ela ficou pensando na noite passada, havia tido a melhor noite de toda sua vida, agora o que seria o amanhã, o que iria acontecer agora, a proposta era de uma noite, será que ele não iria mais quere saber dela?

_Tia me passa o lápis azul? _- falou Yumi tirando Tenten do pensamento.

_Oh desculpa querida _- falou morena sorrindo.

A tarde passou como se fosse uma eternidade, Tenten tentou não pensar em Neji, mais era impossível esquecer. Quando Hinata chegou ela logo foi embora, quando chegou em seu apartamento notou que havia flores do lado de fora da porta, ela sorriu e as pegou tinha um cartão nelas.

_"Estarei aqui daqui uma hora, se arrume vamos sair._

_Neji"_

Sorriu e entrou correndo para se arrumar, tomada banho e vestida, um vestido florido novamente, porém de um pano fino, a campainha tocou quando colocava a sandália.

_Oi. _- falou Neji entrando no apartamento a puxando para um beijo. - _Já ta pronta?_

_Sim, aonde vamos? _- perguntou enquanto seguia ele para o carro.

_Tenho uma festa para ir. _- informou ele entrando no carro. - _Tome, eu...bem comprei no caminho._

_Um vestido? _- pegou o cabide que ele oferecia, um vestido vermelho até o joelho com um corte do lado, totalmente diferente das roupas que ela tinha.

_A festa é em traje a rigor, por favor, vestia? _- pediu ele, ela suspirou e subiu para se trocar.

O vestido caiu perfeitamente no corpo dela mais ela não gostou, era de tecido caro e chique, colocou uma sandália de salto que á muito tempo Hinata havia dado, passou um pouco de maquiagem, coisa que detestou. Se olhou no espelho sem gostar do que via.

**_"Isso é assim que começa, ele tentando te mudar"_**

Pensou tristemente ouvi a buzina do carro então foi embora, a festa era em um salão perto da empresa, havia muitas pessoas importantes, mulher lindas com vestidos caríssimo, quando Neji chegou junto com Tenten, ela se sentiu um peixe fora da água.

_Neji e ai tudo bem? _- cumprimentou um homem de cabelos grisalhos.

_Olá Giorgio, como vai? _- apertaram as mãos Neji se virou para Tenten. - _Conheça Tenten, ela é minha...amiga._

_Olá prazer, _- cumprimentou o velho.

Tenten tentou não aparentar triste mas era difícil não se sentir assim, ele havia levado ela até ali para que? Havia dito amiga, ele nem se que pensou no que ia dizer a todos, cumprimentaram mais umas pessoas nas quais olhava para Tenten e franzia o nariz, se não na cara dela pelas costas.

_Ino...quero que conheça Tenten. _- falou Neji se aproximando de uma loira.

_Olá, queria muito te conhecer. _- cumprimentou a loira abraçando a morena. - _Neji não para de falar de você._

_Co..como? _- perguntou a morena sem entender.

_Já volto. _- falou o moreno se afastando, Ino sorria para ela.

_Ele ta tão mudado. _- comentou a loira. - _E devo dizer que ta melhor assim._

_E..eu não sei do que ta falando. _- falou a morena tentando parecer normal.

_Oh querida, eu sei que vocês dois estão juntos, ele me contou, e também não é difícil perceber. _- comentou a loira gentil. - _Seus olhos brilham quando ta com você._

_Eu não acho. _- falou a morena triste.

_Olha não liga para essas coisas, sabe ele gosta de você e você dele, não deixa que essas coisa bobas atrapalhar. _- falou a loira sorrindo - _Ai não aquele cabeça de fogo ta vindo._

_Quem? _- perguntou a morena olhando ao redor, um ruivo se aproximava.

_Então em vez de estar ao meu lado ajudando-me fica ai fofocando? _- falou o ruivo para a loira.

_Você não é meu dono, e isso é uma festa. _- falou a loira irritada.

_E está nela porque eu pedir para você vim. _- falou o ruivo seco.

Tenten não sabia o que fazer ficou ali calada enquanto os dois ficavam discutindo, procurou Neji pelo salão e o encontrou conversado com um grupo de empresários, as palavras da loira e sua cabeça a fizeram ter confiança, ele pode estar sentindo algo por ela se não porque a teria levado ali. Sorriu e começou ir em direção a ele, passou por um grupo de mulheres, aonde ouvi algo que a fez se sentir para baixo.

_Sinceramente não sei o que deu nele. _- comentou uma mulher de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, usava um vestido estilo japonês o que realçava os seios. - _Ela é tão esquisita, ele é tão importante para ficar com alguém como ela._

_Mas será que é para valer? _- falou outra mulher loira - _Lembra daquela ruiva que ele ficou uns tempos atrás?_

_Oh sim, totalmente esquisita, e no final a descartou sem mais nem menos. _- falou outra.

_Neji Hyuuga é daqueles homens que gosta de desafios, depois que conseguiu o que queria, a descarta. _- riu junto com as outras.

_E outra, acha mesmo que ele vai querer uma mulher se classe ao lado dele nesse momento? Onde a mídia toda está focada nele? E o tio? Que sempre foi tirano? Duvido muito. _- não agüentava mais aquilo passou por elas e foi para o banheiro.

Entrou em um dos reservados e tentou não chorar, era mentira o Neji que ela conhecia não era assim, tentou se acalmar iria resolver isso. Saiu do banheiro e encontrou ele.

_Tudo bem? _ - perguntou a abraçando.

_Claro. _- mentiu sorrindo.

O resto da festa Tenten fez o que ele queria, conversava com todos que ele apresentava, sorria quando era para sorrir, dançava quando era para dançar, quando o fim da festa chegou Neji a levou para casa. Parou o carro em frente ao seu apartamento e desligou o motor.

_Posso subir? _- perguntou ele sorrindo.

_Não irá trabalhar amanhã? _- perguntou ela tentando parecer normal.

_Não, já avisei o escritório. _- ele sorriu e a puxou para um beijo.

Tenten e Neji entraram no apartamento aos beijos, quando finalmente se despiram se amaram na sala mesmo, depois do prazer eles ficaram abraçados conversando.

_Gostou? _- perguntou ele fazendo carinho nas costas dela.

_Uhum..._- falou com um sorriso triste.

_Falei com Ino. _- falou ele depois de um tempo - _pedi para ela ajudar você comprar uns vestidos, sapatos._

_Para que? _- perguntou se afastando dele.

_Bem agora que minha empresa fechou o contrato com a Luck Dreen, terei festas para ir, a mídia iria nos perseguir... _- Tenten se afastou mais.

_Então ta dizendo que terei que mudar o meu estilo de vida para te satisfazer?_ - perguntou ela irritada.

_Hei calma, não precisa ficar nervosa, só to falando que precisará usar umas roupas mais..._

_Roupas decentes? _- se levantou pegando as suas roupas.

_Tenten o que há de errado em eu querer te dar roupas? _- perguntou e vestindo também.

_O que há de errado? _- perguntou quase gritado - _Você quer me mudar!_

_Eu só acho que você deve começar a usar roupas adequadas para certas ocasiões. _- falou ele perdendo a calma também.

_Adequada para agradar seus amigos riquinhos, fingir ser algo que não sou. _- falou ela. - _E para que? Hã? _

_Isso é loucura... _- falou ele colocando os sapatos - _claro mais para você fazer algo por mim é impossível._

_Porque quer tanto que eu me vista bem? Para não ter vergonha de aparecer ao meu lado? _- ele a encarou serio.

_Pelo visto parece que ainda continuamos com opiniões diferentes. _- falou sexo.

_Sim, parece que agora que já teve o que quis quer apenas uma desculpa para sair sem culpa. _- falou ela com um olhar duro.

_Então é isso que pensa de mim? _- perguntou sem acreditar, ela não respondeu - _Ótimo, depois de tudo ainda continua me achando um esnobe e agora pelo visto sem caráter, obrigada por ter me aberto meus olhos antes que fosse tarde._

Sem dizer mais nada ele abriu a porta e foi embora a fechando com força, Tenten ficou uns minutos olhando por onde ele tinha ido, lagrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto e o corpo ficar pesado, caiu no chão chorando tudo que tinha guardado.

_What day is it and in what month_

**_Que dia é hoje e de que mês?_**_  
__This clock never seemed so alive_

**_O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo_**_  
I can't keep up_

**_Eu não posso prosseguir_**_  
And I can't back down_

**_E eu não posso desistir_**_  
I've been losing so much time_

**_Tenho perdido tempo demais_**

Neji dirigia pela cidade com raiva de si mesmo, como pode ter se enganado assim, e como algo que estava indo tão bem foi para o espaço em questão de minutos. Será que ele não foi claro o bastante para ela? Ele havia feito tudo para que ela se sentisse bem, tinha feito tudo gentilmente e com um carinho que jamais usou para ninguém, o que ela queria mais ele?

**_"Isso não está obvio?" _** sua mente estava contra ele.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

**_Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_**_  
With nothing to do_

**_Com nada para fazer_**_  
Nothing to lose_

**_Nada para perder_****_  
_**_And it's you and me and all of the people_

**_E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
_**_And I don't know why_

**_E eu não sei por quê_**_  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

**_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_**

Neji chegou a seu apartamento em cinco minutos, logo que abriu a porta foi direito para o bar que tinha em sua sala, preparou um drinque e tomou em um só gole, preparou mais um e fez o mesmo.

Havia um nó em sua garganta nunca se sentiu tão vulneral, nunca se sentiu perder o controle de sua vida, mas com Tenten era assim, ele não sabia mais nada a não ser o momento, era como se andasse em uma ponte de olhos vendados, sem saber o que vai acontecer. Quando aceitou a idéia de que ela era a pessoa na qual ele precisava nunca imaginou que iria se sentir incapaz de ter o controle, as palavras não saia, nunca precisou dizer nada a ninguém, as mulheres entendia com os gestos e mimos, porque ela tem que ser diferente?

**_"Porque ela é a mulher de sua vida idiota"_**

_All of the things that I want to say_

**_Todas as coisas que quero dizer_**_  
Just aren't coming out right_

**_Não estão saindo direito_**_  
I'm tripping in words_

**_Eu estou tropeçando nas palavras,_**_  
You got my head spinning_

**_Você deixou minha mente girando_**_  
I don't know where to go from here_

**_Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui_**

Neji deixou a mente vagar para o mundo das lembranças, aquela noite na qual ela foi sua pela primeira vez, tinha sentido algo que não soube explicar para si mesmo, no dia seguinte ele pensou que era apenas o momento, que depois de tanto tempo desejando-a a mente pregou uma peça. Mas quando a viu novamente sentiu que não era uma peça e sim a verdade, ela era tudo que ele procurava, porque havia insistido em mudá-la, não foi assim por isso que ele se apaixonou por ela? Por ela ser simplesmente...simples.

_Droga. _- pegou o telefone e discou o numero da morena, a cada toque o coração apertava mais, será que ela sabe que era ele ligando. - _Por favor atende._

**_Oi aqui é Tenten provavelmente não to em casa então deixe seu recado que eu ligo de volta. _** - a secretaria eletrônica atendeu deixando Neji mais desesperado.

_Burro. _- soltou o telefone e pegou as chaves do carro, tinha que reparar seu erro urgente antes que fosse tarde.

_There's something about you now_

**_Existe algo sobre você agora_**_  
I can't quite figure out_

**_Que não consigo compreender completamente_**_  
Everything she does is beautiful_

**_Tudo o que ela faz é bonito_**_  
Everything she does is right_

**_Tudo o que ela faz é certo_**

O telefone havia parado de tocar Tenten continuava sentada na cama abraçando os próprios joelhos, estava arrasada tentou dormi mas a dor era muito, e cada vez que fechava os olhos a imagem de Neji a invadia, será que ele era tão frio como ela pensava? Será que mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez, de tudo que eles passaram juntos ele ainda não tinha passado a amá-la? È tão difícil falar que ama, só se ele não sentisse isso, pensava desanimada.

_Estúpida...sabia que iria sair machucada. _- se reaprendeu em voz alta.

Era quase cinco horas da amanhã e ela ainda não conseguia pregar os olhos, o silencio do apartamento a deixava sozinha, nada se ouvia a não ser os carros que passavam na rua, então uma batida na porta fez o coração disparar.

_Tenten! _- era Neji gritando do lado de fora. - _Eu sei que ta ai, abra! _ - ela se aproximou da porta mais não a abriu.

_O que você quer? _- gritou em resposta.

_Precisamos conversar. _- falou ele.

_Não temos mais nada para falar, você deixou bem claro que não se importa comigo, que precisa de alguém do seu nível social e não de...de..uma... _- não conseguiu achar as palavras certas.

_Olha eu errei ta lega! Eu só queria que você fizesse parte da minha vida, eu esqueci que isso iria te magoar, pensei que... _- foi interrompido pelo vizinho do lado que abriu a porta xingando.

_Será que não podem conversar em outro lugar? Tem gente que ta tentando dormi! _- falou o homem irritado.

_Desculpa cara é que... _- respondeu Neji - _Tenten eu peço perdão ta Ok? Você não precisa mudar por mim, na verdade eu não quer que mude pois eu...eu a amo do jeito que você é. _

_Ah cara qual é? _- falou o homem.

Tenten não acreditava ele havia dito que a amava do jeito que ela era, era isso? Ele a amava ela sendo assim sem maquiagens, se vestidos chiques e sem dinheiro.

_Desiste cara, essa mulher é louca. _- falou o seu vizinho.

_Se ela é louca, também sou, pois ela é a mulher da minha vida. _- foi a resposta dele.

Tenten com lagrimas nos olhos e um sorriso besta no lábios abriu as trancas da porta , Neji estava ali com os cabelos desalinhados, o rosto completamente esperançoso.

_Me...perdoa..Tenten eu... _- começou ele, porém ela o calou com um beijo.

_Ah por favor! _- falou o vizinho vendo a cena e fechando a porta.

_Então quer dizer que me ama do jeito que sou? _- perguntou ela depois do beijo.

_Será que não estava obvio? Eu só não entendo porque tive tanto medo de dizer isso. _- falou ele a beijando novamente. - _Eu te amo Tenten._

_Eu também, desde o momento que me fez aquela proposta..._- revelou ela sorrindo.

_Devo dizer que também, mas eu só não sabia. _- os dois riram.

**_Um mês depois..._**

Tenten se olhava para o espelho sem acreditar no que via, usava um vestido branco de renda, nos pés uma sandália simples, Hinata ajeitava os últimos retoques do vestido de noiva.

_Não acredito que vai ser minha prima. _- falou amiga abraçando a morena.

_Feliz? _- perguntou sorrindo sem parar.

_Feliz impossível. _- batida na porta anunciou que estava hora.

A igreja estava decorada com flores brancas e amarelas, havia convidados para todos os lados, a maioria era de Neji, mas ela não se importava, Yumi ia à frente jogando pétalas de flores pelo caminho.

Tenten entrou e todos se levantaram todos olhava com admiração e não reprovação, Neji a esperava no altar não se contendo em alegria, assim que ela fez a marca nupcial, o padre começou a cerimônia.

_Neji Hyuuga aceita Tenten como sua legitima esposa? _- perguntou o padre.

_Sim, eu aceito. _- respondeu sorrindo e colocando a aliança de ouro no dedo esquerdo da mulher.

_E você Tentem aceita Neji como seu legitimo esposo? _- ela sorriu.

_Sim, eu aceito. _- fez o mesmo que o marido.

_Com o poder a mim investido, eu os declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva. _- declarou o padre.

Neji sorriu e se aproximou da mulher e a puxou com carinho para si, cobrindo seus lábios com o dele para selar o compromisso que eles fizeram, com salvas de palmas os dois saíram da igreja de baixo de chuva de arroz.

_Feliz minha esposa? _- perguntou Neji no carro à caminho da festa.

_Com você ao meu lado não Há o porquê de não ser feliz. _- respondeu com um sorriso.

Ele a tomou novamente nos braços e a beijou com carinho, amor e paixão, agora com ela ao se lado sabia que iria ser feliz, sem se importa com nada que não fosse ela e ele.

**_Fim!_**

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
Ai está o ultimo cap ^^  
Espero que tenham gostado, desculpa a demora é que esses tempo to sem animo para escrever ~.~  
Minha primeira fic do casal Neji e Tenten espero que os fãs do casal tenham gostado ^^  
Sobre a musica que tem ai eu não sei, eu esqueci de quem é rsrs  
Bem até a proxima bye o/  
**_

_**As antigas e as novas, as pessoas que add no favoritos, as pessoas q Lê e não cometam e que comenta e Lê**_

_**Obrigado à  
**_

_**AeRisSsS  
MeBeSilly  
**_**YokoNick-chan  
**

**_Bjsss até o proximo o/_**


End file.
